Love Child, Crimson Truth
by TheUtsukushiiYume
Summary: Eight years have passed since the events of Something to Do and Hinata has made a new life for herself and her daughters, but when her rival acquires something she thought was impossible, all hell breaks loose... Naruhina-ish Oc warning Major DRAMA
1. Chapter 1

**Love Child, Crimson Truth**

Chapter One: The Twins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted material used or referenced to in this fanfic. I do however own Aiko and Miko...

_"Why?" I whispered and a sob escaped my lips. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands. Loud sobs echoed off the walls._

_"Mommy?"_

_I turned around quickly and whipped my face. "Oh did I wake you sweethearts?" The twin two year olds stood at the door holding onto their stuffed animals. "Come here girls."_

_the smallest one with her hair braided down her back sat in my lap and buried her face in my dress. "Mommy, where daddy go?"_

_I bit my lip and drew my other daughter into my lap. "He had something to do."_

_**Eight Years Later...**_

"Mom, where did I put my lunch money last night?"

The woman turned from the kitchen sink and sighed, "Which one of you is asking?"

A child with long ebony hair peaked her head into the kitchen and frowned at her mother. "MOM!"

The woman sighed again and turned back to the dishes. "Right, Aiko, the only one in the entire world that would lose their head If it wasn't attached. It's on the dining room table. Is your sister up yet?"

"No, she never get's up on time. UGH, I'm gonna be late again!"

The woman shook her head as the child stormed up the steps to the bedroom she shared with her sister. She allowed a small smile to form after a large thump and a scream of outrage echoed down the halls. Turning the water off, she finished putting together her other daughters' lunch before wrapping it in a teddy bear cloth. Just as she finished tying the bow on the top, the phone rang. Quickly placing the bundle in a lunch bag that had some random anime character on it, the woman rushed to answer the phone.

"Hello? Hyuga residence, Hinata speaking."

"Hey 'Nata, have you turned the television on recently?"

Hinata turned toward her high definition television and frowned in confusion. "No, Ino I haven't. Why?"

She could hear Ino giggling over the phone and voices in the background. "Because, your ex is on the news."

Hinata's eyes widened. "W-what? Why?"

"Turn to channel 45."

Hinata leaped across the room, turning her body in a way that showed she was a former gymnast and flopped down on the couch with the remote in one hand and the cordless phone in the other. Switching on the TV her jaw dropped and all thought left her mind. "Oh. My. God..."

"MOM!"

"I-ino, I'll have to call you back. The girls need to go to school."

"Okay, Chow!"

"MOOOOOOOOOOM!~"

Hinata fumbled with the remote to turn it off, managing to do so just as her twin daughters stomped into the room. Her face was red and her breathing was labored but she managed to put a shaky smile on her face as she turned to look at them. "What's the matter?"

The shortest girl averted her eyes and pressed her finger tips together a few times just to fall forward as the taller of the two pushed her. " A-ano...Aiko-chan—OW!"

"Stop with that Otaku crap, we're in America!"

"Aiko!"

"Sorry mom..."

The smallest pouted for a few seconds before she started again. "C-can you drive u-us to school?"

Hinata nodded her head before heading to the front door. "Okay hurry up and get ready, i'm going to go warm up the car. Oh and Miko, your lunch is on the counter." The girls nodded and headed up the stairs to finish getting read and Hinata headed to the car with only one thing on her mind.

_**...Naruto...**_

* * *

_**SO yeah I'm starting the first chapter of short. Do you guys think I'm going too fast with this or no?**_

_**Read and review please~ **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Child, Crimson Truth**

Chapter One: The Problem with Twins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted material used or referenced to in this fanfic. I do however own Aiko and Miko...

"So, your sister made you late again, huh?"

Aiko turned around to face a curly haired, freckled faced girl with a small grin on her face. "The child slept in AGAIN." She sighed.

The girl giggled and wrapped her arm around hers, giving her hand a friendly pat. "Don't worry Ai, I'm sure she'll realize how much she's effecting you both with her tardiness."

Aiko smiled and pulled her friend along so they could walk to class together. "You know what Clare, sometimes I think she does things like this on purpose."

The blonde turned to her classmate with a confused frown on her face, "Whatcha' mean?"

Aiko threw her free hand up in exasperation, "I mean, she's so dorky and if our hair wasn't different lengths nobody would tell the difference between us! She could've made it so people would think I'm a-a dork! I mean how fair is that? And then she gets picked on by some of the really cute soccer boys and now none of them want to hang out with me-"

"Or maybe they just haven't hit puberty like you did?" Claire said as she gave her friends breast a little poke.

Aiko swatted her hand away and sighed, "The point is, if I never had a twin—if I had had a regular sister—i wouldn't have to deal with this. I wish I had another sibling she could bother...but..."

Claire nodded sadly and bumped her hip against Aiko's "Hey, how's about we get ice cream after school?"

Aiko smiled and nodded, "Okay, but you're buying."

The girls disentangled themselves to walk into the classroom and took their respective seats. Aiko sighed and looked at her hands, '_But I don't even know who he is...'_

* * *

"Miko-chaaaaaaaaannnnnnn~!"

"Shay-chan, genki desu ka?" Miko smiled shyly at the girl running up to her. Brown pigtails seemed to float behind the girl as she ran and glomped Miko in a friendly hug.

"I'm great! I just finished the rest of _Marmalade Boy_ early this morning and BOY was it adorable!" Shay giggled and threw an arm over her friend's shoulder. "Oh Miki, How could you not have realized he was the one for you all along!"

Miko giggles and pressed her fingertips together shyly as they walked toward their classroom. "I told you so..."

Shay waved her hand in the air and pouted. "Yeah, yeah, but you wanna know something even cooler?" Miko raised an eyebrow toward her friend before ducking her head as they passed by the Soccer Boys. Shay briefly stuck her tongue out toward them before continuing on with her announcement. "My favorite actress finally got pregnant~!"

"Which one?"

Shay swatted her friend on the shoulder, "Sakura Haruno silly! Naruto finally did it after five years!"

Miko stopped walking for a second, her thoughts racing a mile a minute. _Pregnant? _

* * *

Hinata sat on her living room couch with her head between her legs and a paper bag over her mouth. She could vaguely hear a voice telling her to calm down and to breath deeply through her panicking.

"H-how is she still fertile? I thought she wasn't even able to have kids!" She cried through hysterics. "She's 34 for goodness sake! It's even more likely to have twins now than ever for a normal person! Why do the gods hate me so much!"

"Just breath sweetie, everything will be fine. In and out..."

"Really? -weeze- Is that all you can -weeze- say right now Ino?"

Rolling her eyes, Ino threw her platinum blonde ponytail over her shoulder as she drew calming circles on the back of her best friend. "Wooosaaaaa"

"I'm not ready to tell them yet! The girls are gonna be crushed when they find out their father is...oh goodness I can't do this! How do you tell your daughters their father left them for some famous floosy? How do you tell them they're gonna have another brother or sister soon or maybe both! I-I can't!"

Hinata threw the paper bag on the table and stomped her way into the kitchen. Throwing her apron on and tying it haphazardly, she pulled all kinds of different vegetables and meats out of the refrigerator. Whipping a knife out from the drawer, Hinata prepared to cook up a storm.

Ino stood in the door way frowning at her friend's back. "Should I invite the girls over?"

Hinata nodded silently chopping onions and rinsing cabbage.

Ino turned around heading toward her cell phone mumbling...But Hinata heard her anyway...

"Can't let good food go to waste..."

"Kaa-san, I'm home!"

Hinata turned toward the door as it slammed shut. "Welcome home Miko, where's your sister?"

Miko threw her back pack down in the hallway and made her way into the dining room where her mother was. "Getting ice-cream with Claire." She leaned up against the wall and watched her mother clean the room. Plates were stacked in a pile, silverware placed on top, napkins were thrown into a plastic bag and bowls were being carried to the kitchen by her mother. "Lunch party?"

Hinata smiles as she walked swiftly though the house. "Yeah, Your aunt and godmothers came over today. We had Beef Sukiyaki, asari miso soup , Takoyaki, Onigiri, Salmon steak and Dango for a snack."

Miko's eyes widdened and she turned to her mother. "KAA-SAN!"

Hinata giggled as she came around the corner with a tray full of steaming hot food. "Don't worry, I didn't forget my little otaku."

The giddy Miko sat down at a clean seat and dug in to her food. "The perks of being Asian!"

Hinata giggled and sat next to her daughter. "So how was school?"

"Good, Shay-chan finished Marmalade Boy."

"That's good."

The two were silent for a while, happy to just be in each others presence. Daughters around the world wished they had what these two did.

"You know, when you were a baby, you only cried when you were hungry."

Miko sipped a bit of soup before pouting. "So you're saying I'm fat?"

Hinata laughed and pushed a strand of hair behind her daughters ear. "Noooo, it's just that you've never been loud unless you were hungry or when food was involved. My little hungry mouse. Aiko on the other hand never stopped crying."

They giggled together.

Miko put her spoon and chopsticks down, her laughter stopping short. "So, I found something else out today."

Hinata smiled as she folded a napkin. "Hmm?"

"Well...um...Shay's favorite actress Sakura Haruno is pregnant..."

The air around Hinata stilled as well as her hands. "Oh?"

"Yeah...So does this mean Aiko and I will have another sibling?"

**A/n: Tell me how you like it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Child, Crimson Truth**

Chapter Three: Why Me?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted material used or referenced to in this fanfic. I do however own Aiko and Miko...

**A/N: Okay so I have a few things to say before the start of the chapter.**

**1: I've been getting a lot of crap from people about my fanfiction and my views on the NaruHina couple in general and FYI, I am a die hard NaruHina fan. Just because my fanfic's tend to be leaning toward the depressing or tragic side doesnt mean I like or even tolerate Sakura's dumb ass...i mean...her hair is pink for goodness sake. She's like Nikki Minaj on crack...before all the surgeries...So yes. I love NaruHina. To death. It kills me to do half the things I do to Hinata but her character has so much friggen potential! Not to mention...**

**B: I am a whole lot like Hinata in RL. That's why I write so many fanfiction with her in it. I am also like Sakura when I am angry and that's why I hate the wretch.**

**13: I'm goin through a tough time right now so I might not update as often.**

**Buttered Toast: I will not tell you if Naruto and Hinata will be getting together in this portion of the series but they will by the end of it...I need ONE happy fic in here...right? Sadly there will be no lemons in this part but the next part will have lemons and I also expect the next part to be longer than this one.**

**Lastly, I want to dedicate this chapter to the most awesome reviewer I have had in forever, Velshard! Gods above, this dude(or chick) is effing awesome!**

**Onto the story!**

**Last time on **_**Love child, Crimson Truth...**_

_**Aiko swatted her hand away and sighed, "The point is, if I never had a twin—if I had had a regular sister—i wouldn't have to deal with this. I wish I had another sibling she could bother...but..."**_

_**Claire nodded sadly and bumped her hip against Aiko's "Hey, how's about we get ice cream after school?"**_

**xxx**

_**"I'm not ready to tell them yet! The girls are gonna be crushed when they find out their father is...oh goodness I can't do this! How do you tell your daughters their father left them for some famous floosy? How do you tell them they're gonna have another brother or sister soon or maybe both! I-I can't!"**_

**xxx**

_**"Well...um...Shay's favorite actress Sakura Haruno is pregnant..."**_

_**The air around Hinata stilled as well as her hands. "Oh?"**_

_**"Yeah...So does this mean Aiko and I will have another sibling?"**_

* * *

"Mrs. Haruno! Mrs. Haruno, Will your child be taking your husband's last name or yours?"

"Mrs. Haruno! Can you tell us how you feel about finally getting pregnant?"

"Mrs. Haruno! Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Did you know, Mrs. Haruno, That after the age thirty it's more likely for you to give birth to twins? How do you feel about this?"

Pink hair swished as the tall, slender woman turned toward the ever growing crowd of paparazzi and glared from behind her sunglasses. "Not to be rude or anything, But don't you all think you should go bother someone else, someone who ISN'T plagued by an increase of hormones?" Turning back to continue walking toward her destination, she shook her hands out from their clenched position by her sides.

"There was no need to be rude Sakura..."

The pinkette huffed and pulled on the glass door to the building. "Actually, Temari, It was very much needed. Now get moving, don't wanna be late for my first appointment."

The two women walked into the building, one with her nose in the air and the other with an annoyed expression resting upon her face. Temari sat in one of the waiting chairs while Sakura checked herself in. "Can you believe this?" she said just as Sakura sat next to her. "I mean, look at these magazines! Baby talk? Seriously? Who the hell thought this up?"

Sakura shrugged and picked one up from the coffee table. On the cover was a Barbie Doll pushing a stroller and a woman holding what she assumed to be a new born. "I think it's kind of cute..."

Temari looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Cute? Oh please don't tell me you're nesting already."

Sakura rolled her eyes and threw the magazine back on the table. "Of course not!—"

"—Good."

"I just thought it was cute."

Temari dug threw her purse till she came up with a small bag of celery sticks and crackers. "You wanna know what else is cute?" she asked as she offered some to the celebrity.

"What?"

Temari smiled as she popped a chunk of celery into her mouth. "How fat you're gonna get."

Sakura stopped chewing and glared at Temari. "If our husbands weren't business partners..."

Temari scoffed and took another bite. "Trust and believe sweetie. If it weren't for that and our public image, I wouldn't be here."

"Hn, whatever..." With that the two women stopped talking and waited for the doctor to call Sakura in.

* * *

"-And please, Miko, don't tell your sister."

"H-hai, I know Kaa-san."

Hinata swept her hair over one shoulder and drew her daughter into a hug as soon as she heard the sniffling. "I'm so sorry. I really wish things could have turned out differently but I can't change the past. I really wish I would've made him want to be with us, but you can't force someone to do something they don't want to do. Do you understand?" She ran her fingertips through her daughter's hair as she comforted her.

"H-hai, wakarimas-shita."

Hinata broke the embrace and held her daughter's shoulders at arm's length. "Now, you need to go do your homework and get ready for dance practice, okay?"

Miko nodded and hurried upstairs to do as he mother said.

Hinata sighed heavily and rose from her chair. 'I'm glad the less emotionally controlled one is closer to Ino than the other.' Picking the rest of the dishes up she walked toward the kitchen, the past on her mind...

-Flash-

"_How could you do this to me Naruto? To us?"_

_Hinata sat at a park bench; her hands folded in her lap, and tried to hold back the tears. She flinched when a large tanned hand reached out to push a strand of hair behind her ear._

"_I didn't plan for this. It just happened."_

_Hinata looked up at the man in front of her. His hair was the most beautiful blonde she had ever seen and his eyes were even more handsome than the rest of him. This man, the man she had been in love with almost her entire life, had cheated. Not just once or twice, but numerous amount of times over the past two and a half years. "Did you even think about your children? How they would feel?"_

_His silence made her angry. "Did you ever think that maybe they missed their FATHER?" Hot tears escaped from their prison, running free down her rosy cheeks. Her fingers clenched together around her white sundress as she stood up to face the head on. "Did you, Naruto, at least once think about how this would affect them?"_

_Naruto stood silent, how could he answer her? He slowly shook his head. "No. I didn't. They had you; I figured that's all they needed." _

"_For a grown man with a corporate job, you are fucking stupid. It's fine." Hinata snatched her purse from off the park bench. "They don't need you. We don't need you. Good bye Naruto." And with that she stormed off…._

_-_Back-

"Kaa-san?"

Hinata spun around to see Miko dressed in her dance gear and a duffle bag draped over her shoulder. "Hmm?"

An eyebrow rose as Miko tilted her head in a kitten like fashion. "I called for you like 6 times, whatcha thinkin about?"

Hinata smiled softly and ruffled Miko's hair. "Nothing sweetie, now go wait for Auntie Ino outside, okay?"

Miko nodded and rushed outside leaving her mother to her sorrow…

* * *

"So what did you get for number five?"

Aiko looked up from her maths book and sighed. "36x12= 432"

Claire smiled and scribbled in her notebook. "Cool, me too!" Aiko absent mindedly took a scoop of her ice-cream and plopped it in her mouth, humming in delight causing Claire to giggle. "Hey, you sure you don't want me to make you an ice-cream boyfriend?"

Aiko glared at her friend. "Don't be a buttcake!"

Claire smirked as she breezed through a few more math problems. 'What, I mean you'd be perfect for each other!"

"Speaking of perfect, don't you think James looked totally cute today?" Aiko asked with a dreamy air about her. She set her pencil down and placed her chin in the palm of her hand.

"James in 6th grade?" Claire blinked when Aiko nodded. "I guess…Jeez I can't wait till I get boobs so I can understand you!"

Aiko blushed and picked up her pencil again. "Shut-up and get back to work…"

* * *

The walls were white and it smelled like baby in the room. Sakura's nose wrinkled as she lay on the patient bed with her legs spread wide open. '_It's not all it's cracked up to be…' _She thought. _'I mean, I don't feel any different yet…No morning sickness or odd cravings…' _The bed was uncomfortable under her and a squirmed a bit trying to find a good position. _'Just this little bump on my belly…that's it..' _ Turning her head Sakura frowned at the picture of a woman holding her baby in the air. She looked happy and the baby looked, dare she say it? Fricken Adorable. She sighed and turned her head the other way for a split second before she turned back to the picture. _'They better not stick none of that stuff up there or I swear…" _

"Welcome Mrs. Haruno, glad to see you!"

Sakura cringed at the high pitched voice of the woman who was her Doctor and forced a smile. "Glad to be here…" Sakura watched as the woman walked over to the sink to wash her hands. "So um…What do you do for the first visit?"

The doctor smiled and put some gloves on. "Well, I'm going to to an internal exam, hopefully we'll be able to hear your baby's heart-beat, and I'll measure your uterus before you go and get some blood work done. That's all!" She sat on the mobile stool and scooted in between Sakura's legs. Pulling a long instrument out of the drawer, she prepped it with lubricant and proceeded to insert it into –

"OW!"

"Oops, sorry, was that too rough? I'll be gentler next time!"

'_Now I see what they mean about female doctors….'_

* * *

A/N: So…Yeah, changed my penname too….…..I hope everyone signed that petition! Oh and Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Child, Crimson**

Chapter Four: Behind Closed Doors

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted material used or referenced to in this fanfic. I do, however, own Aiko and Miko...

Ino smiled and clapped her hands in tandem to the music. Her high pony-tail swayed behind her as she walked across the front of the room. "One, two, three, four, one, two and turn. Good!" She smiled at her students as they lifted their legs up and twirled in place. She loved her job. Teaching was a wonderful feeling as well as knowing that her subjects will succeed because of her. "Lift those legs a little higher Alara, Miko!" Walking toward the stereo, Ino pressed the off button and gave the children a small round of applause. "Great, you all are doing wonderful! Let's take a ten minute break before we start with the next part of the routine!"

The girls separated, finding a comfortable corner to relax and chatter in. Miko and a girl with short blond hair skipped over to Ino as she was taking a sip of her water. "Ino-sensei, could you help Alara and I with the lift after class today?"

Gulping down the water, Ino nodded. "Yep, but Miko can I talk to you for a minute?"

Miko nodded and waved to her friend before sitting down next to her teacher and godmother. Her legs were folded pretzel style and her hands were folded in her lap. "Is this about what I think it's about?" She asked.

Ino nodded and took a seat as well, making sure to keep an eye on her other students. "Yes…I'm wondering how you're feeling about all this. I mean, you're going to have another brother or sister and they get to live with and know your father."

Miko shrugged. "I don't really mind, I'm sure that things will turn out right in the future…Nothing ever goes as we plan it but I know that things will be okay…"

Ino raised an eyebrow with a smile on her face. Ruffling Mikos' hair, Ino giggled. "You either watch too much anime or you're too smart for your age." Sighing she leaned back against the mirrored wall, "Aiko still doesn't know?"

Miko nodded. "She's been mean to me…So I'm not gonna tell her. Besides, she only cares about facts and evidence. She wouldn't believe me if I told her anyway."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Yeah, why would she? Your dad is a friggen billionaire. She never wondered why your mother doesn't work?"

Miko sighed and shook her head. "She thinks ojii-san is giving mom money. I mean, with how much he gives us as gifts, it makes a little sense."

"Do you want to meet him?"

Miko looked down at her lap. She had asked herself this question many times before and she still has yet to come up with the answer. "I don't know…"

"You will one day. So don't worry too much about it. In fact you might meet him sooner rather than later…"

Miko shot her aunt a questioning look but Ino had gone far enough with her gossip. Clapping her hands she alerted her students to the time.

The chatter in the room started dying down as the girls started preparing for more practice. Smiling softly, Ino kissed Mikos' cheek and told her to join the other girls.

Ino loved teaching, but only when it was about dance…She'll leave motherhood and life lessons to Hinata.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!"

Hinata set her book down in her lap and smiled at her daughter as she dropped her book back at the door. "How was your day, Aiko?"

"Good." She said as she shucked her shoes from her feet. "Report cards come out at the end of the week. Bet Miko didn't say anything about it."

"No she didn't. Did you finish your homework while you were out?"

Miko smiled and sat down next to her mother on the sofa. "Yup…Can I have the remote?" She asked with puppy eyes.

Hinata smiled and handed her the remote. "No Jersey Shore." **(A/N: Good parenting!)**

"Aww, but mom!"

"Nope, watch something else."

"But everyone in middle school is watching it!"

Hinata gave her a look. "Are you arguing with me?"

Miko frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "No mom."

"Good. Now watch something else."

Aiko grumbled under her breath as she searched through the channels. Settling on a fashion based reality T.V. show, she tossed the remote onto the coffee table. "Mom…"

Hinata was already engrossed in her book. "Mhmm?"

"Miko is making me lose friends…"

Hinata sighed and placed the book in her lap. "And how is she doing that?"

"Because, she likes nerdy things and talks weird in front of people! Everyone knows we're twins and because we look alike sometimes they think she's me or I'm her! I hate it. Now Kiara and Stephanie don't want to be my friends anymore and it's all her fault!" Aiko's face was red from the ferocity of her statement and her breathing was labored.

Hinata turned a little, lifting her leg up onto the couch and curling it under her. "Honey, Miko is just trying to be who she was meant to be. You can't blame her for your friends' fickleness. Why don't you find some friends who aren't mean to her who also accept you for who you are and not whom you look like?"

"Why do you always take her side?!"

"I'm not taking her side, I'm trying to help you with your problems."

"No you're not…you're….ugh….Why can't I just have a normal sister."

Hinata stayed silent and looked at her daughter sadly.

"Mom…I know you won't tell me who he is but…Why did dad leave us?"

Hinata bit her lip and looked away for a second. "Aiko…Did I ever tell you about how your father and I first met?"

* * *

"So how was your first visit with the doctor?"

Sakura pushed a carrot across her plate and sighed. She wasn't really that hungry but her husband insisted she ate. "It was fine." Glancing up from behind her bangs Sakura sighed. "How was work?"

"It was fine" Came the monotonous reply from across the table.

It was always like this. The past three and a half years have been full of cold pleasantries with the occasional bout of fiery passion that only transpired in the bedroom. Never did they kiss hello or good bye. No longer did they converse on a friendly level or any level at that! The house she lived in was cold with the loss of his laughter.

He didn't even smile anymore…

"What's wrong? Did Sonya perform poorly this evening with dinner?" Blue eyes looked at her in mild concern.

"No." She said, bowing her head to look at her half eaten plate. "Naruto…"

He paused mid-bite. "Yes?"

Her hands shook and she swallowed hard. "D-do you love me anymore?"

He stared at her for a little bit, his eyes betraying no form of emotion. "No."

**(A/N: Awwww,It's getting gooooood! Tell me what you guys think and if you like it so far!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Child, Crimson**

Chapter Five: Because of You

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted material used or referenced to in this fanfic. I do, however, own Aiko and Miko...

* * *

Last time on _Love Child, Crimson Truth_:

"_Aiko…Did I ever tell you about how your father and I first met?"_

_Xxxxxx_

"_Naruto…" Her hands shook and she swallowed hard. "D-do you love me anymore?" _

_He stared at her for a little bit, his eyes betraying no form of emotion. "No."_

_Xxxxxxx_

_Temari scoffed and took another bite. "Trust and believe sweetie. If it weren't for that and our public image, I wouldn't be here."_

_xxxxxxx_

**Flash**

"_Isn't he so weird?!"_

"_Like yeah, he's always yelling and stuff. So childish!"_

"_He's never gonna get a girlfriend. Hehe EVER!"_

_Hinata pressed her books to her budding chest and walked past the small group of gossiping girls. Her hair, long and dark, covered her angered expression. _"How dare they talk about him that way? He's nothing but nice to them!"_ She thought. Her small feet shuffled into her homeroom class and decided to take a sat in the back for once. She was early, as always, and only one other student was there. Taking out her books she prepared for her first class of the day, drifting off into her own little world in the process. _

"_HEEHEEHEE Yeah, Okay! See ya at lunch Kib—aahhhh!"_

_Brought back from her daydream, Hinata looked down at her feet to see none other than her long time crush. Naruto Uzumaki. "O-oh! I-I'm so sorry!" Quickly getting up she reached out a helping hand. _

_Naruto looked at her hand suspisiously before smiling and taking it. "Heh, it's cool. I shoulda been lookin at where I was goin. You know?" _

_Hinata just nodded, a blush on her face. _

_Naruto moved in a bit closer, trying to get a better look at her hidden face. "So uh…are you new here?"_

_Hinata shook her head no, Her blush darkening. _

"_Oh…Well, heh. Guess I'm really stupid like everyone says then." _

_Once more Hinata shook her head. _

"_You don't think I'm stupid?"_

_Hinata smiled softly, tilting her head to the side a bit. _

"_You don't talk much do you? That's okay, I can talk enough for both of us! So whudduya say? Friends?!" _

"_S-sure!" _

_Naruto gave a thumbs up and smiled so brightly it hurt her eyes. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, The one and only!"_

"_H-hinata Hyu-hyuga."_

**Back**

"And then he told me his name, so I told him mine."

Aiko looked at her mother in awe. This was the first time she had heard anything of her dad and from what she could tell he was kind of a dork. "He wasn't into anime and stuff right?! Please tell me he wasn't a dork like Miko!"

Hinata rolled her eyes and giggled. "I'm sorry honey, but he was very much into anime in middle school. When we both entered high school and became popular though, he gave up on it and started hanging with the cool kids."

Aiko let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness!"

Hinata placed a hand on Aiko's shoulder. "Sweetheart, popularity draws people apart. Even if you're both popular, things can happen to make you drift. Please remember that."

Aiko stood up and smiled. "You don't have to worry about that mom; Claire and I are best friends! We always will be!"

Hinata smiled sadly and shooed her daughter to the kitchen. _"Yeah, I said the same thing…"_

* * *

"_Are you sure?!" _

Temari winced in pain when the woman screeached over the phone. Sighing she put the phone back to her ear. "Yes Ino, she called me hysterical whining about how her life is terrible and how he doesn't love her anymore. It's almost like she actually feels emotional pain."

"_So she's _not _a snob anymore."_

Temari giggled and dipped her fingers into the facial crème on her vanity table. "Yeah I know right, she was all nesting and stuff today, talking about how cute the babies on the magazine are."

"_Who knew all it would take was a bun in the oven to melt the notorious Ice Queen."_

Spreading a bit of the goo on her face, Temari sighed again. " I do feel a little bad for her though…"

"_Why?! She stole Hinata's husband!"_

Temari, knowing Ino couldn't see her, shrugged. "I mean, she lost her best friend and now her husband doesn't like her because he still loves her ex best friend and now she's stuck, barefoot and pregnant in a loveless relationship."

"…_Okay, when you put it that way…But she and Hinata would still be best friends if she didn't let high school go to her damn head!"_

"True…Well, are you going to tell Hinata?"

"_Huh? And get her hopes up again?! Hell no!"_

"And I'm still stuck playing best friend to the bitch..."

"_Yes, it's such a hard job for an actress."_

"I model more than I act, you know that."

"_Yeah, whatever. I'm about to drop Miko off at her house, I'll talk to you later."_

"Yeah, okay."

Hanging up the phone she sighs for the last time. Things just can't go right for either one of those girls, and she hated picking sides. After a few years of being Sakura's "best friend" she had actually grown on her a bit, but she wasn't going to let _them_ know that. No, it's best to leave things as it is for now.

* * *

The bar was full and noisy, a few couples grinded against each other in a corner while some poor souls drank themselves into an oblivious stupor. The place wasn't that big but not too small either. Perfect for a man of his popularity to go get wasted. Too bad getting wasted meant having a designated driver or four.

"So you told her, just like that?!"

The blonde nodded as he lifted his sixth shot to his lips. "Yuuuup!"

"God Naruto, you can be so bothersome sometimes."

A big beefy arm threw itself over his shoulder and pulled him close. "Well it's a good thing you called us then!"

"At least you didn't bring us to a barbeque this time, Chouji woulda eaten us outta house and home! Right boy?"

"ARuff!"

Naruto turned on the brown haired man. "How the hell did you get him in here anyway?!"

Kiba smiled and shrugged. "Secret."

Shikamaru rubbed his forehead. "No doubt my wife is going to curse me out for your stupidity."

Throwing back another shot, Naruto pointed a finger at Shikamaru. "Tell her to shut up and be pretty."

"You sound sexist Naruto, stop drinking." The man pushed back his red hair before taking a sip of his beer.

"Aww, but Gaara! You know I didn't mean it!"

"Stop whining about how shitty your life with her is. You made your choice years ago." Both Shikamaru and Kiba raised a glass to that. "You left a loving wife and two children for her, be happy you aren't legally obligated to help care for them."

Naruto frowned and covered his head with his hands. "I know. I know I should but it's not right! I don't feel whole with her!"

Kiba laughed harshly. "Well, it's too late now." Standing up a little unsteady on his feet, he grabbed Akamaru's leash. "Well, time for me to get back to my wife. The only one I married."

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, I know. Not a very exciting chapter but it's pretty much a filler/intro for the next chapter. You won't see very much of Naruto very much until the next installment so I just added a bit here. This is mostly about the female characters Sakura, Hinata, Temari and Ino. Even little Aiko and Miko don't really have importance till the next one.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Child, Crimson Truth

Chapter Six:

Just Another Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted material used or referenced to in this fanfic. I do, however, own Aiko and Miko...

**A/N: So I'm having a bit of trouble with my other fic The Fox, The Mage and the Kimono. What I was trying to do was put one chapter for each story out but it's not workin out that way. I'll just do what comes to mind for now on. Also I'm in college now so it's a bit hard to do anything fun related. I also wanted to say how incredibly sorry I am for the poor quality that I gave you all last time~**

"**Is Miko up yet?" **

"**Of course not!" Hinata heard Aiko yell down the stairs. It was the same routine every morning, but she loved her daughters for it. She had it a bit rougher than some of her other friends because her children hit puberty early, but it was worth it. Her daughters were wonderful, beautiful and spunky. She'd never trade them for anything in the world. **

**Putting the finishing touches on Miko's lunch she packed it in a bag and set it on the counter. "Blow me one last kiss~…" She sang under her breath. Stupid song was stuck in her head. That Aiko listens to some catchy music…Sighing heavily she wiped her hands on her apron and fished in her purse for some lunch money. **

**She felt so heavy; everything she did felt slow and sluggish, and it took her an extra five minutes to get out of bed this morning. Every night for the last week and a half she was out as soon as her head touched the pillow. It was getting ridiculous. It hadn't been this hard to live since HE left her. **

**Placing a few dollars on the counter next to the bagged lunch, Hinata pulled the apron off and laid down on the couch, one arm draped over her arm, the other hanging off the edge. Nothing's been going right since she saw the news last week. **

**A loud thump echoed through the house followed by a scream of outrage and Hinata could only sigh. Just another day.**

* * *

**Sakura Haruno was strong. **

**Not physically strong, no. She was mentally strong and that's what counts. No matter what came at her, nothing could ruin her day. Not even waking up to find a signed copy of divorce papers on her coach purse as she was getting ready to head into the shower. "Well, damn…" She whispered, her hand tightening on her towel as she held it closed around her. Crumpling the paper up she tossed it on the floor behind her. He wasn't getting out of it this easily. Rolling her shoulders to loosen the knot that was forming, she continues on with her morning rituals. She didn't notice the tear rolling down the side of her face or the way she rubbed her swollen belly…To her it was just another day.**

* * *

"**How is your mother doing girls?" Light blue eyes looked in the rear view mirror at the nearly identical twins in the back seat of her car. **

**Miko sighed softly and shook her head. "She's sad…"**

**Aiko, who was currently texting on her new cellphone, rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I don't know why though. Is grandpa not giving her enough money or something?"**

**Ino shook her head and returned her eyes to watch the road. "No, she's just a bit down in the dumps about…Some things I can't tell you. Don't worry okay?"**

"**Ano…Isn't today the anniversary of the day Tou-san left?"**

"**God Miko, why are you always remembering stuff like this?!" Aiko threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Why can't you just forget about him, Mom has already."**

"**I can remember whatever I want, you aren't the boss of me—OW! Why do you keep hitting me?!"**

"**Because you're stupid! And a childish dork! Act Normal!"**

"**I AM Norma—"**

"—**Girls!"**

**Aiko rolled her eyes and put her ear plugs in. She wasn't listening to them anymore. Miko crossed her arms, a pout on her lips. **

"**Why is she so mean to me Auntie?" **

**Ino felt for the girl, but Miko had to figure it out on her own. She watched as tear fell from both of the girls eyes before she turned, once again, to look at the road. No one heard Aiko whisper just another day as she wiped her tears away.**

* * *

**A/n: Sorry, it's so short chapter but I wanted to get this out cuz it's late…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Child, Crimson Truth**

**Chapter Seven: **

**Surprise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted material used or referenced to in this fanfic. I do, however, own Aiko and Miko...**

_**A/N: So first things first, I'm going to answer LoveHina and Master Solo's reviews. **_

_**If you haven't noticed, Hinata is not that smart in this series. I did it on purpose, gotta have character development from somewhere right? Secondly, she's infatuated with Naruto, and she had not just one but two children by him. She's reminded of him every day by looking at them. So yes, she's going to be depressed. Sakura and Hinata used to be best friends so, the hurt comes from being betrayed Twice. Naruto is one of those guys that grew up too fast and doesn't know what he wants. Hinata doesn't work because she is a homemaker. That's a full time job. Have you tried that shit? It's rough! Don't add a husband or boyfriend on top of that! And Hinata is just plain old Moody so…yeah. Lastly, I already said before that Naruto and Hinata will not be getting back together in this part of the story, but it will happen…I have a plan!**_

* * *

Temari was already waiting in the doctors' office when Sakura arrived. Her hair was ironed flat and her lips were painted blood red so when she looked up and saw Sakura in such disarray, the 'o' her mouth made seemed even more dramatic than it should have. Throwing the magazine on the table, Temari got up to greet her. "Oh my gods, Sakura! What happened?!"

Sakura sighed and sat down, a hand on her lower back and the other on the top of her baby bump. The hair on the back of her head closest to her neck was wet with sweat and the top of her white shirt was becoming see-through. "Idiots. Don't know how to fucking drive. I had to speed walk the rest of the way here while they were towing my truck. Idiots! Ugh, I'm lucky I got here with any time to spare. You better believe I'm suing the dumb ass who crashed into me."

Tamaris' eyes widened as she took a seat next to her. "Oh my, are you okay?! Are you hurt?!"

Sakura glared at her, and waved a hand in the air nonchalantly_. _"I was turning the corner and some guy came at me from the side, not my side, and hit me. Then he tried to make it seem like it was my fault when I CLEARLY had the right-of-way! The audacity of some people."

"Sakura, why aren't you going to the hospital? You were just in a car accident for god's sake!" Temari stood up and grabbed her purse along with Sakura's hand. "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital right now!"

Sakura snatched her hand away and looked at her like she was crazy. "First off why do you care, and second why the hell do I have to go to the hospital when I'm already in the doctors' office?" When Temari didn't say anything, Sakura sat back down and fished in her purse for her chapstick. Silence followed closely as Temari settled herself once again.

* * *

Ino sighed as she checked her watch for the fourth time in ten minutes. Her foot tapped impatiently as she looked around the crowded food court of the mall. She hated waiting for people. Usually she arrived late just so she wouldn't have to wait, but today was important and she couldn't risk being late and missing out on a chance to make things right…To fix one of the wrongs she made 18 years ago.

Ino was about to look down at her watch when she caught sight of the people she was waiting for. She stood up quickly and smoothed her hands down over her clothes to get rid of any imaginary wrinkles in her black skirt. She felt her palms get sweaty and her heart rate sped up as a young man and a young woman got closer to her.

When they finally reached her, she took a moment to study them. The boy had short black hair and light blue eyes. He was almost the same height as her, his shoulder a half an inch shorter than hers. His expression was a mix between boredom and nervousness and he was slouched in that 'I'm cool' way. The girl was short, her head reaching just below the boys chin. Her hair way dyed red, green and blue with a choppy cut, long in the front and short in the back. She was tiny in the chest area and her waist look small too. She was smiling nervously and playing with the boys' fingers as she held them.

Ino held out her hand to the boy, a smile slipping onto her face. "Hello, I'm Ino Akamichi. I'm your mother."

The boy smirked and shook her hand. "Daisuke Uchiha. This is my girlfriend Ying Fa Goldsmith."

Ino smiled and looked questioningly toward the girl who smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm mixed. Chinese and Irish American. My mother wanted part of me to stay 'Ethnic' so yeah. That's my name."

Ino smiled and shook Ying fas' hand as well. "It's beautiful. I'm glad to finally meet you—you too Ying Fa—I never thought I would."

Daisuke just nodded and looked a bit embarrassed.

"Well let's go to the restaurant and get something to eat, shall we?"

* * *

Sakura winced a bit in pain when her doctor pushed her fingers into her. Her legs were spread wide with her feet up in the air. The doctor smiled and took out the long instrument again, prepping with lubricant, and inserted it into her. Sakura watched as the doctors' smile fell while looking at the screen.

"What? What is it?"

The doctor looked at Sakura with eyes wide and her mouth slightly ajar.

Hinata smiled as she brushed Aiko's hair into a pony tail. Her daughters' gray and blue eyes looked down at her cellphone as she texted her friends. Wrapping the hair tie around one more time, Hinata sighed happily and placed the brush back on the table. "All done."

Aiko smiled at her mother after sending another message. "Hey mom, are you going to be able to stay for the whole concert?"

"Yeah, Miko doesn't have a competition till next week, so I'm all yours." She kissed her cheek before shooing her daughter to get ready.

As soon as Aiko was out of the room, Hinata let herself slump into her depression. "Why did you do this Ino? Why tonight?"

Deciding that she had done enough crying for the last two weeks, Hinata grabbed her towel and walked to the bathroom for a shower, humming as she went.

Imagine the surprise she got when she pushed open the bathroom door to find one of her twins naked and lying down in the bathtub with her child-like fingers buried deep inside her—

"—OHMYGOD!"

* * *

"What's wrong doctor?"

The doctor looked at Sakura for a moment before she removed the instrument from her uhem. Standing up she gave Sakura a quick smile before taking off her gloves and exiting the room. Sakura looked at the monitor, then her belly, and back at the monitor again. The hell?! She was two seconds from getting up off the bed when the doctor came back into the room with a handful of pamphlets.

"Sakura, did you take fertility pills without consulting a doctor?"

Eyes narrowed, she nodded. "What is wrong with my child?"

The doctor smiled and shook her head. "Nothing is wrong Mrs. Haruno; in fact everything looks perfectly normal. I hope you're prepared to pick out four different names!"

* * *

"So, Daisuke, do you have a job or are you starting college soon?" Ino asked as she took a bite of her Chicken Parmesan.

The 18 year old boy frowned a bit as he chewed a bit of his food. "I have a job at a restaurant but I am about to start community college as well." He said as soon as he swallowed. Ino nodded before looking to Yingfa, silently asking the same.

"I'm already in community college. Um…Mrs. Akimichi—"

"—Please, call me Ino."

"—Mrs. Ino…Why is Daisuke's family name Uchiha if yours isn't?"

Ino looked down at her plate and placed the fork next to it. Taking a deep breath, she looked back up at them. "Well, as you already know. I was 16 when I gave birth to Daisuke. I didn't have financial stability or support from anyone so I decided adoption was what was best. About two months before I was to give birth, my ex-boyfriend –your father—called me frantic." She closed her eyes tightly, trying not to remember the pain.

"He said he loved me, he didn't want to break up with me but he had no choice. There were gun shots in the background and then the line went dead. The next morning I found out that his older brother killed his entire family and then himself. I still loved him when you were born, and told them I didn't care what your first name was as long as Uchiha was your last."

The teenagers nodded somberly before they went back to their dinner. Ino, taking a few calming breaths, smiled before doing the same.

* * *

Temari looked up from her magazine when she heard a scream come from the back of the office. Raising an eyebrow, she pulled out her cellphone before dialing the only number she knew by heart. "Shika dear, I think I'm going to need a few glasses of Chardonnay when I get home tonight."

"_Is it because of that troublesome woman?" _

Temari smiled, "You know it is. Tell you what, tonight I'll let you go out with the boys instead of cuddling with me on the couch and watching _Titanic_, how's that sound?"

"_Alright, how many bottles do you want me to pick up?"_

Temari grinned for a second, sticking her tongue out at the Nurse who gave her an odd look. "How many do you think Naruto's Aunt would need?"

"_Alright, ten bottles it is. I will see you tonight, love you?"_

Temari smiled. "I love you too dear. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, she lifted an eyebrow when another scream rang out.

* * *

_**A/N: Review please! They make me update faster!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Child, Crimson Truth**

**Chapter Eight: **

**Here Comes Trouble**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted material used or referenced to in this fanfic. I do, however, own Aiko and Miko...**

**A/N: Okay guys, we're about halfway through the story now! I'm also about to get into a few sensitive topics, but they are important for the last part in the series. Oh and here is a secret…Everything is Ino's Fault…Well, almost everything. Also…I want to apologize for the amount of cursing in this chapter but the characters are extremely angry nowadays *sweatdrops***

It was getting late into the evening and the streetlights were just coming on. Tonight was a big night, a night many would never forget, but where was our little star on her big night? Where was her mother? Well…

Hinata was pacing.

Not 'Oh I have so many thoughts in my head' pacing. No, Hinata was 'What the fuck did I just see?!' pacing. You know, when you can actually see the smoking coming from the carpet from walking there too much in the last five minutes? Thoughts raced through her head faster than light but one stood out the most… '_Where did I go wrong?_' Her nails bit into the tender flesh on the back of her arms as she wrapped them around herself. Anger and regret dripped off of her in waves.

Sitting on the bed was Miko, fully clothed and scared shitless. Her hands were folded between her legs to stop them from shaking. Her hair was still damp and it stuck to her face in the most unflattering way. Maybe if she had locked the door, she wouldn't have been in this mess, right? Maybe if she hadn't even slept over at Shay-chans' house that night… She looked up hesitantly, bottom lip stuck between her teeth. "K-kaa-san?"

Hinata stopped mid-pace and looked at her daughter. Really looked at her. Why did it seem like she didn't even know the little girl sitting in front of her now? Why did it seem like the child she gave birth to disappeared? "Why?" She asked, sad and defeated.

The ten year old sighed and shrugged, earning a reproachful glare from her mother. "Shay-chan…found some adult anime in her brothers' room…"

Hinata covered her face with her hands before taking a deep breath. "Okay…Okay we'll talk about this later. Right now, you need to go finish getting ready for your sister's recital." Shooing Miko out of the room she flopped back on the bed, her hands still covering her face. "Not a good night at all…"

* * *

Temari rolled her eyes as she put her car into drive. The woman in the passenger side seat hadn't stopped ranting for the last ten minutes and she was seriously ready to slap some sense into her. Turning the wheel of the car, she pressed on the gas and drove them out of the parking lot. Trees blurred as they zoomed past them and Temari felt her calves tense in anticipation.

"I'm going to kill that bastard, I mean come on! Four kids?! I don't have time for that!" (1)Sakura screeched. "I'm never going to get my figure back all thanks to him!" Sakura reached in her purse and pulled out a Ziploc bag of Oreo cookies. Popping in her mouth whole, she held the bag out toward Temari who rolled her eyes in irritation. "Humph…Ssoot Yerself." She mumbled before shoving another in.

"Maybe if you didn't take such a high dosage of those fertility pills, you wouldn't be having this problem." Temari said, swerving a bit to avoid some rambunctious driver near her.

Swallowing the black goopy mess in her mouth, Sakura scoffed loudly. "He wasn't doing it right! His little pea brained sperm were swimmin' in circles lookin' for my eggs. I _HAD_ to give them a better shot at it. I was being nice."

Temari sighed as she turned off the exit ramp and sped down the parkway. Since the moment Sakura left the doctor's office, all she heard was cursing and screaming from her. She had to count to 100 just to keep herself calm. "Do you mind if we go back to my place?"

Sakura growled but nodded anyway only to continue on with her rant. Temari, at that moment, was grateful for her 'friends' domestic dispute.

Just as she was turning into the drive way to her house, Sakura punched the headboard of her car. Temari slammed on the brakes and turned to look to her. "What the fuck Sakura?!" Sakura didn't say anything. She was leaned over, both fists braced on the headboard, and her pink hair covered her face. What made Temari take a second look was the wet spots on her thighs, spilt cookies and her shaking shoulders.

Sakura sucked in a deep breath before letting it out with a cry so full of heartache it brought tears to Temari's eyes. Temari doesn't cry…

* * *

Hinata rolled her shoulders back to relieve the tension in them. Looking about the dark room, she bit her lip nervously. She could hear the idle chatter from the other parents and school mates all around her. Hinata didn't do well around crowds. Just as her nerves started to get the best of her, the lights on the stage flickered on, lighting up the band of elementary school students sitting patiently in their seats. Hinata smiled as she spotted Aiko sitting in the front row with her flute at the ready. '_Look at my baby; she's so professional looking…_' She thought, pride swelling up within her.

Just as that thought passed, another followed. One embarrassing, unwelcome and scarring memory from not too long ago pranced into her mind on a black horse_**. –naked and lying down in the bathtub with her child-like fingers buried deep inside her— **_Shaking her head to rid herself of the images, Hinata turned her attention to the front of the auditorium where the mini orchestra was preparing to play.

Beside her, Miko discreetly pulled out her handheld gaming device and started playing Pokémon. There was NO WAY in hell she was listening to a bunch of stuck up, know it alls' play classical music when she could be capturing her next Tabunne…Just as the game began to load a hand snatched it and tucked it away in her purse. Miko pouted when her mother wagged a finger at her before pointing toward the stage.

"We are here for your sister and you, my dear, are grounded." With that, Hinata once more, turned toward the stage just as the first notes sounded.

No one noticed a tall man wearing a trench coat walk through the doors of the auditorium.

* * *

Shikamaru Nara couldn't believe his luck, or rather lack thereof.

Gazing around the not so crowded bar he sighed. Where the hell did that idiot of a friend run off to? He tossed his second shot back, grimacing as it went down, before slamming it down on the bar table. Running his fingers through his now loose hanging hair, Shikamaru sighed before whispering his trademark phrase. "Troublesome…"

He looked up just as Kiba and Gaara sat near him, both looking around the bar. Both looking extremely ready to get wasted. Kiba, of course, spoke up first. "Where the hell is Naruto? He's usually the first one here!"

Gaara nodded in agreement before ordering a shot of whiskey. "Don't you dare water that shit down either." He warned the bartender with a heated glare. Looking back at his companions, Gaara fixed them with a level stare. "Where are Choji, Shino and Neji?"

Shikamaru sighed once more. "They're on their way; although I'm surprised Neji and Shino are coming. I thought they vowed to never be in the same room as Naruto ever again."

Kiba patted his trusty hound on his head before he turned back to the men. "I convinced Shino to get out his house and being married to Nejis' 'baby' cousin has its perks."

"Want to say that again Mutt?!"

Kiba felt a shiver down his spine as he turned slowly to find his Cousin-in-law breathing down his neck. "HEehehehhe N-no not at a-all!"

Neji grinned evilly before taking a seat on the other side of Shikamaru and ordering a bottle of beer. "So where is One-Nut-Naruto? Shouldn't he be here too?"

Gaara threw back his shot, wiping his mouth on his sleeve before ordering another one. "That's what we're wondering…"

All four men turned to the doors of the pub as they slammed open and a large man shoved his way through the crowd, one hand fisted in another mans' shirt.

Shikamaru raised his glass to the incoming men with a smile. "Finally made it, Choji. Shino. Good now we just have to wait for—"

"—Naruto isn't coming" Choji said, breathing heavily as he sat down at the bar.

Kiba slammed a fist on the table, "What do you mean he isn't coming?!"

Shino, who was adjusting his clothes, looked at the men. "Apparently Ino told Naruto that one of the twins was having a concert tonight. Why, because Ino is a trouble maker."

Choji punched Shino in the chest, only hard enough to cause discomfort. "Don't talk about my wife like that."

Shino merely adjusted his glasses before taking a seat.

The men around the bar got quiet, each left to their own thoughts. Each thought, however, circled around one theme…_'What the hell was Ino thinking?'_

Go to you tube and watch Sweet Brown's Cold pop excape…

**A/N:** **Sooooooo? Tell me what you think, I'm desperate for your opinion! Also...if someone would be kind enough to draw fanart for the next edition? **


	9. Not Chapter 9

Authors note

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a little while but it was just a bunch of BS one after another! First I'm looking for somewhere else to live…Second I had midterms and finals for Culinary School, yes. Culinary School has midterms and finals too, pissed me off. Anyway, Looking for a job is number three and number four….well, the day after I posted my new fanfic A Distant Shore, I accidentally broke my laptop screen and now I have to pay a bunch of money I don't have to get it fixed. So…I honestly don't know when a new chapter will be coming out…cuz I have to get a job. And I'm in school…and my life sucks….

Read some other recommended fanfiction!

ANBU: G.A.M.M.

Our Ninja Way: Just Retribution

Out of the Dark: Jadedren

Gilded Butterflies: Kid Crisis

For the Good of the Village: MistressWinowyll

And sad to say this…but I've seemed to have deviated from the path that is NaruHina. I seek redemption!

~TheUtsukushiiYume~


	10. Chapter 9

**Love Child, Crimson Truth**

**Chapter Nine**

**Friendly Betrayal?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted material used or referenced to in this fanfic. I do, however, own Aiko and Miko...**

A/N: I received a review from a Guest named LeeRocks that made me do happy! You asked the question I wanted you to ask but sadly I cannot answer it. You will have to read it when we get there!

* * *

Hinata clapped her hands as the song ended, smiling at the strung out note from one childs' instrument. The band did beautifully on the opening song, _**Lightly Row**_, but their second song, _**Twinkle Twinkle**_, needed work. Miko was having a hard time figuring out how they messed _that_ up.

The conductor then came to the stage and told the audience that there would be a duet. Waving his arm in a welcoming gesture, he backed away from the microphone to allow the two students to come to the stage. Smiling, a red faced Claire stood up and walked to the front of the stage, her unruly red hair tamed by the green clip in it. Her fingers gripped her Clarinet nervously as she stared out into the black abyss that was the audience. Aiko then stood up, a confident smile gracing her features, and took her place next to Claire.

Aiko switched her Flute to her other hand so she could pat Claire gently on the back. "Just like we practiced!"

Claire nodded and lifted her clarinet to her lips, Aiko doing the same. They began playing _**Mary Had A Little Lamb**_ in unison, their eyes never leaving their sheet notes.

Hinata's smile grew as she watched her daughter perform and couldn't help the swell of pride that sprouted in her. They were flawless-and so beautiful-in playing their instruments. Motherhood took a hold of Hinata, not for the first time, and filled her with joy.

Unbeknownst to her, another was thinking, seeing and feeling along the same lines. Longing filled their being, bringing unwise ideas into fruition…

The two children brought the song to a close with an extra-long, unnecessary note at the end. The mothers in the audience giggles at this and clapped. The girls took a bow and went back to their seats. As the conductor was about to take the mic, a man in a large trench coat snatched it off the stand. Confusion and fear spread throughout the auditorium like wildfire.

The man took a step onto the stage, the hood of his jacket effectively hiding his face, and he took a deep breath all the while smiling. "Thank you all for coming today. We truly have shining stars here tonight, our children will on day shine brighter than us. You have all just witnessed the product of love and devotion perform a well-known childhood melody… Aiko-chan, please come here."

Brave little Aiko walked slowly toward the man, her flute ready to be used in need of self-defense. The man wrapped his arm around her and held her close causing Aiko to stiffen up in fear. A cry of anguish was heard from the crowed followed by a shout of "LET HER GO!"

The man just smiled, "But I am here to tell you today exactly who she really is…" He pulled back the hood of his coat and watched at the fearful faces turned to those of amazement and awe. "…She is my daughter."

All around the room camera's flashed, voices raised in excitement and children smirked at their classmates. When he looked down at Aiko, he faltered. In her eyes was nothing more than anger, sadness and confusion. Her normally perfect posture was hunched in a way that showed she was protecting herself emotionally. "N-naruto Namikaze?"

* * *

Temari sighed while setting her things down on the dining room table. It took 45 minutes to get that damn woman out of the car and through the front door. She pulled off her bracelets as she watched Sakura take her shoes off and wander down the hallway toward the living room. This was the second time she had allowed anyone other than Naruto into her home and she hoped it would be the last. The blonde tossed the metal hoops onto the table and reached into her purse to get her ringing cellphone. "Hey babe, are you at the bar?"

"Don't let Sakura watch the news, call Naruto or go home. We have a bit of a…problem on our hands."

Temari almost tripped as she slipped off her heals from the sound of her husband's voice. "W-what?! What's going on?" She carelessly threw her shoes on the floor and walked to the kitchen. Seeing the display of wine bottles, Temari took it upon herself to grab one. She leaned back against the counter and opened the bottle; the sweet smell of the alcohol made her mouth water.

"Ino is starting again. Gaara and I are trying to get the media under control while Choji and Shino are trying to get to Naruto before he does something he can't fix. It doesn't help that half of us are drunk…Have you heard from Ino today?"

Temari took a drink right from the bottle as she listened. "No, haven't heard from her in a few days actually. Hinata probably knows but, obviously, I don't talk to her anymore. I'll try calling Ino later, let be prevent a disaster for the time being. Good luck."

Temari heard Shikamaru sigh over the phone line. "Alright, don't drink too much okay?" He pleaded before hanging up.

Temari grumbled to herself before taking another sip. "Sakura…" She called as she pushed herself off the counter. The woman rolled her eyes at the bare walls as she made her way to the living room. Who needed family photos anyway? "Hey, do you want to watch a movie?" She asked.

Sakura sat on the lush red couch with her hands pressed to her belly. Her face was hard to read, not because she was hiding her emotions, but because there was just too many of them there. Temari watched as anger, fear, happiness and sorrow passed over her features. "Do you think I'll be a good mother?" Sakura's hair swished as she turned he head to her. "Do you think…Do you think they'll hate me when he leaves us?" Tears flooded the pregnant woman's eyes and another sob escaped her lips.

Temari rushed over to her friend and scooped her up into a hug, running her fingers through her hair to try and calm the crying woman. There was no need for her to pretend to be her friend anymore. Ino might have messed up her friendship with Hinata but Temari wasn't going to lose another. Temari eyed her bottle of wine and sighed slightly. Her pleasure would have to wait.

* * *

Ino checked her watch again and smiled sadly. Hopefully everything had gone as planned and Choji wouldn't be too angry with her. Her Chanel boots clicked against the concrete in unison with the two pairs of Vans sneakers. "Hey, I know this is a little odd…" She started as she looked to her son—goodness her son—and his girlfriend. Daisuke raised his eyebrows, letting her know she heard him and Ying Fa smiled reassuringly. "...but, do you guys want ice-cream?"

Daisuke and Ying Fa looked to each other before nodding happily. Ino smiled and steered them toward an ice-cream shop. Yes, she will fix everything, if it's the last thing she does.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know I said a chapter wouldn't come out for a little while but my boyfriend let me borrow his laptop while he was at work. So review! I want to hear about how much you guys hate me right now! Oh and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, Festive Yule and Blessed Winter Solstice, Happy Doomsday (Goku saved us all obviously)….I think I got all on them…..oh wait, one more, Io Saturnalia! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Love Child, Crimson Truth**

**Chapter 10**

**Safe or Sorry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted material used or referenced to in this fanfic. I do, however, own Aiko and Miko...**

* * *

Temari sighed in relief when Sakura stated that she needed to use the bathroom. She nodded slowly and pointed her in the right direction. Before Sakura rounded the corner she turned back to her friend and smiled softly. "Thanks Temari, I seriously don't know what I'd have done if you'd sent me back home."

Temari gave her a quick reassuring smile, "Anytime." She watched her walk away slowly and covered her face with her hands when she was out of sight. From in between her fingers she saw the nearly full bottle of wine sitting there, tempting her with it's spicy sent and the taste she knows so well. She sat there staring at it for a moment, not a single muscle moved and just like that she found her arm stretching out and reaching for it. Her fingers were wrapped around to neck of the bottle seconds later and she was chugging the fermented liquid. Little slipped past her lips as she drank the nectar of the gods. She was so consumed by the taste and feel of the drink that she didn't notice Sakura re-enter the room.

"What's this?"

Temari's eyes snapped open and she let got of the bottle with a resounding pop. "Hmm?"

Sakura jiggled a glass jar with multicolored pokerlike chips in it, "This Temari, what is it?"

The blonde woman looked at the jar for a second, trying to remember what it was or where it came from. "I..Don't know..."

Sakura sighed and walked closer to her. "Are these chips from Alcoholics Anonymous?!"

Temari looked down at the bottle in her hand. "They might be..."

Sakura bit her lip and looked at the jar for a second before placing it down on the table. "Is...Is it because of Kankuro?"

The alcoholic put the bottle up to her lips again. "Maybe..."

Sakura snatched the bottle from her with surprising strength. "Temari, it's been 19 years since the accident. You have to let it go."

"Only when they find the bastard who did it! When he pays for his crimes, i'll stop drinking. Until then, fuck everyone who tries to stop me."

* * *

The purse smacked loudly against the table as six figures walked into the room. The two shorter of the six immidiatly sat on the couch in the living room, their head hung low and arms crossed in anger.

"Aiko, Miko...See if you can sleep over at a friends house tonight..."

The two looked up at their mother. "What about _Him, _we are so not leaving you here by yourself." hissed Aiko.

Miko just looked at her mother and the three men standing behind her and nodded. "Hai kaa-san. I'll call Shay." Miko quietly walked out the room leaving her sister gaping at her.

"What?! You're just gonna go without an answer? Seriously Miko?! What about all these years of not knowing, of only wishing?! What about what he did to our family?! Miko!"

Hinata grabbed her daughter's wrist and jerked her towards her. She brought her lips to her ear and whispered in a dangerously calm voice."That's enough. Go call Claire and see if you can stay with her. Don't come back in here until you know. Do. It. Now." (1)

Aiko looked at her mother, her chin trembling stubbornly, before she turned on her heal and followed after her sister. Before she reached the steps she turned back and ran at the man in the middle. The man, thinking she wanted to hug him, opened his arms wide. His mistake when she kicked him right between the legs. All the air rushed out of him as he fell to his knees. "And that's for ruining my recital!" With that said she finally left the room to call her friend.

"-cough- A little spitfire isn't she..."

Hinata turned to the fallen man, "That's probably the only thing she inherited from you." The woman sighed and walked toward the kitchen. "Would any of you care for a bite to eat? I'm famished."

The burly man perked up at the mention of food and made a beeline for the kitchen. Leaving Naruto and his silent companion to stand in the foyer.

The man turned to Naruto, a small smirk on his face. "Almost turned into no-nut-Naruto huh?"

"Fuck you Shino."

* * *

The little ice cream shop was crowded with children and their doting parents. Idle chatter echoed in the room followed by the harsh scream of a spoiled little girl. It was the perfect Ice cream shop.

"Miss Ino, I have a question."

The tall blonde turned to Ying Fa with a pleasant smile on her face. "Yes?"

The girl shifted slightly in her seat, her strawberry ice cream slowly melting from the warmth of her hands."Why did it take you so long to contact Daisuke."

Ino smiled sadly before looking out the window next to her. "I just...I wanted to see my son when I decided to...face my fears. When I decided to correct my mistakes. I wanted the first time I see him..." She then turned to study her son's face, smile now gone from her face. "To be the last time as well..."

Ying Fa looked at the woman with surprising anger. "What do you mean the last?! You called him out here, not talking to him for 18 years and now you don't want to see him again?! What kind of person are yo-"

"-Ying Fa...It's fine."

The girl turned to her boyfriend, "No it's not!"

Daisuke put his arm around her and brought her closer to him. "It is okay, she is a grown woman. Perhaps she needed closure or something, but I didn't. I'm fine with my adoptive parents."

Ino smiled once more as she silently brought her disposable camera up and snapped a picture. "So cute!"

The two stared at her as if she had two heads and she giggled at their matching expressions. "Well. I think it's time for me to go...Do you two need a ride?" She asked as she stood.

"No, I drove us here. We'll be fine, you go ahead." Daisuke said with a lazy smile.

* * *

"You look so much like him..." Ino impulsively reached over and kissed her son on the forehead. "No matter what happens, remember that I was the first one to love you." With those last words she ran out of the shop before the tears could fall.

"Lets not talk about me and my unsolvable problems. Let's talk about yours."

Sakura sighed and sat on the couch next to her new found friend. "First I need food. Do you want take out?"

The model sighed and nodded "Sure, i'll just have to work out more this week. Phone book is in the kitchen and while you're in there, could you bring me another bottle of wine?"

Sakura nodded and walked off again and Temari leaned back into her couch. "This is a mess..."

* * *

"Shay-chan said I can't sleep over tonight..."

"Claire said I can sleep over, her mom said Miko can sleepover too if she doesn't have anywhere else to go."

Hinata nodded at her daughter's as she carried a tray of food to a table where the three men were sitting. "Okay, go pack your things. Uncle Shino will take you to her house when we all finish eating."

Miko smiled softly and looked up at her mother, the tray in her hands wobbling only slightly, "Never have a serious conversation on an empty stomach, right Mama?"

Hinata looked down at her, eyes wide. How long has it been since she's called her that? "R-right!"

Aiko just pursed her lips in concentration as she struggled to carry the tray in her hands. "I hate stupid people..."

The three of them sat the trays on the table and the pre-teens sat down while their mother distributed the food.

Naruto smiled and put his napkin in his lap, "Man, it's been a long time since I've tasted your food Hinata!"

Hinata sat a mug in front of him and smiled. "I wonder who's fault that is..."

Aiko snickered behind her cup of tea before her mother shot her a look from across the table and

Shino coughed to cover a laughed that begged to be let out. Choji was between chicken legs only giving a grunt as response.

Miko looked into her Miso soup and sighed. This was going to be one awkward dinner.

* * *

(1) My mother has done this to me before, you you guys think this is harsh...then you are wimps! Or my mother should've gone to jail for other much more painful things xD

A/N: So...yeah...not sure how to say this but...You guys are gonna hate me by the time this story is over. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me if something doesn't look or sound right to you, ask me your questions and tell me all your feels. PLEASE?!


	12. Chapter 11

**Love Child, Crimson Truth**

**Chapter 11**

**I'm Sorry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted material used or referenced to in this fanfic. I do, however, own Aiko and Miko...**

The air was cooler than earlier and Ino wished she had worn a warmer coat. "Although it really won't matter in a few hours..." She grasped the lapels of her Coogi coat and pulled them tighter around her. Pulling she cellphone out of her pocket, she sent a quick text to her husband before slipping it back into the deep pocket. "Now or never." She said softly to herself.

Across the street was the pharmacy she had bought the disposable camera from. The dancer looked both ways as she crossed the street and pulled the door open. Thank goodness, she got here in time. She pulled the camera out of her pocket and took it to the costumer service desk. "Hi, I would like this picture developed?"

The clerk smiled pleasantly and started clicking away at the computer. "Sure. How many photos?"

She placed the camera on the counter and placed her hands in her pockets. "Only one, in color. As quickly as possible."

The clerk's smile faltered, eyes flicking over to look at her quickly before he continued typing. "Okay, I can I have it finished in about twenty minutes then. That will be $5.39 (USD)."

She handed him the money with a smile and went to sit in the waiting area. Once more she took her phone out and texted three people the same thing. "I'm Sorry."

* * *

Hinata stared at her folded hands.

She refused to look anywhere near the man that shattered her life, her feelings. She refused to let him see how much she yearned for him and how much she missed him. Most of all, she refused to see what his eyes told her because she knew—she knew—she would give in to his desires. Shino had already left to take the girls to Claire's house and Choji left after receiving a text from Ino, so she was left here. Alone. With him.

"I'm sorry...I really mean it."

She sucked in a big breath at his words, everything inside her was telling her to give in. She had been alone for too long, she decided then. "Do you?" She asked incredulously.

Naruto scooted to the edge of the couch with a small smile on his face, "I do."

She scoffed and stood up, arms crossing over her chest in a vain attempt to keep her hands to herself. "You know what you just did to your public image will effect not just you right?"

His smile fell and he looked at his hands, "I...Didn't think about that..."

"You never do..." The ebony haired beauty said as she bit her lip.

Naruto stood up and walked over to her, his hands fisted at his side. "Don't do that.." His breathing was labored as if he had fan a marathon.

Hinata looked at him with a small about of fear in her eyes, she bit her lip harder. Maybe the pain will help her clear her head. "D-do what?"

Naruto took her face between his hands and brought his lips close to hers. "Bite. Your. Lip." Those words sealed the deal and before she knew it, her arms and legs were wrapped around her ex-husband, lips crashing in a fiery embrace.

She didn't hear her phone beep signaling a new message.

* * *

Sakura slurped up a lone lo mien noodle, chewing it soundly before swallowing it. "Hinata, Ino and I used to be bestfriends you know."

Temari looked at Sakura from the corner of her eye, surprise clearly written on her face. "Seriously?"

The pinkette twirled her fork around in her food with a small smile on her face. "Yeah, it was great. We talked about becoming famous together and having boyfriends and stuff. Hinata was more nerdy than us though, always watching Anime and stuff. But she was a great gymnast, we thought she was gonna try for the Olympics."

Temari sat her food down on the coffee table and sat back in her seat. "So what happened?"

Sakura sighed and looked up at the cealing. "Ino...Started dating the love of my life. Sasuke Uchiha. I was so hurt I didn't know what to do. I started calling Sasuke and harassing both him and Ino. Sometime in Sophmore year of highschool Naruto came and asked me out."

She took a sip of her tea and looked at the blonde. "I knew Hinata loved him, but I didn't care. I thought if I made Sasuke jealous he'd fall for me. We dated for a little while and then suddenly Sasuke was all over me. I broke up with Naruto and then Sasuke was murdered as you know and I became the Ice Queen. I didn't talk to anyone for a little while, then Naruto asked me out again at the end of Junior year and I used him. I used him to feel better."

Temari nodded and was about to respond when both of their phones beeped at the same time. The women looked at each other before pulling out their respective phones. "What?" She said at the cryptic message.

"Whose number is this?" Sakura asked showing her the message.

Temari looked at Sakura's phone for a second before looking back at hers. "It's Ino's...She just sent me the same message."

Sakura's eyes grew wide before she looked down at her phone with confusion on her face. "But...why is she saying sorry, and why now after all these years?"

Temari stared at her phone..."I really don't know..."

* * *

Ino looked at the clock, five minutes till the photo is done. She swallowed, suddenly her mouth was dry. For the last time she digs through her purse to get her phone. Taking a deep breath, she dialed a number we all know so well. The phone rang for only a second before the operator answered.

"Nine-one-one, What is your emergency?"

Ino rose from her seat as the clerk called her name. Finally, it was ready. She sliped the photograph out of the envelope and smiled sadly at it.

"My name is Ino Akamichi and I committed a murder. I would like to turn myself in. I'm at the pharmacy on 5th and 42nd "

"Please stay where you are. Authorities will be there shortly."

"Don't worry...I will."

* * *

It was easier to look at the cealing for now. Way better than facing the mistake she just made and the person she just made it with. Her legs were shaking from exertion and her breathing was still labored. Why did she do it? Why didn't she just say no?

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes swiveled to her side where the father of her children was now lying naked in her bed. "We didn't even talk about what happened." She brought the sheet up to cover her nudity.

Naruto put his arms behind his head with a big ol' smile on his tanned face. The wrinkles on his forehead smoothed out a bit when he closed his eyes. "Well, one thing we both know for sure is that we still want each other."

She looked at him then, fury dancing in her eyes. "You've ruined so much for me. Do you have any remorse for what you've done?"

The blonde man sighed. "Of course I do. I just...I don't know how to fix it, or make it better. What am I supposed to do?"

"And what about Sakura and your unborn child?"

"I'll take care of them."

Hinata laughed harshly. "Just like you took care of use, huh? Checks once a month to keep me quiet and no visits with the children."

"I couldn't afford the publicity! You know how much this job means to me Hinata."

"Oh but now you can?! Look at what you're doing Naruto! This is a shitstorm of publicity, right here."

Naruto covered his face with his hands, "I know, look. I'm sorry. None of this was supposed to happen right now but when Ino told me Aiko had a recital I just couldn't—"

"—What? Ino? She told you that?!"

"Yeah, why?"

Hinata breathed in slowly, fear taking hold of her instantly. "What did she say exactly?"

"She said its time to fix her wrongs...Wait...What's going on?"

Hinata jumped out of her bed and ran to get her phone. She opened it to see she had one new message. It was from Ino.

"What are you sorry for?! What the hell Ino?!"

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I'm updating again because I just got a new job and will also be starting college again soon so I highly doubt I will have the time to update. If I do, then it means I'm procrastinating. Please comment, tell me how bad my writing sucks, tell me how awful of a person I am and everything.


	13. Chapter 12

**Love Child, Crimson Truth**

**Chapter 12**

**All The Feels**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted material used or referenced to in this fanfic. I do, however, own Aiko and Miko...**

Miko sighed for the fourth time since she entered the home of her sisters' best friend. From the moment the door to Uncle Shino's car opened, Miko was thoroughly ignored by both Aiko and Claire. Claire's mother had been nice enough-although she mixed their names up every time she spoke to them-and had welcomed her into her home easily, offering hot chocolate and cinnamon buns for dessert. The three girls had settled in front of the living room television with Aiko and Claire whispering together on one side of the couch and Miko all by herself on the other side.

"Aiko-chan, C-Claire-san, when can we watch s-something else?" Her knees were brought up to her chest as she hugged them close.

Aiko sighed in frustration. "I don't know, when will you act your age? I mean you talk like a baby but then turn around and do perverted things in the bathroom? You're sick."

Miko's frown deepened as her hands balled into fists. "Why are you always so mean to me? What did I ever do?!"

The room got quiet, all that was heard was the television's late night sitcoms. Aiko's eyes darkened as tears welled up in her eyes. "Why?" She stood up and walked over to her sister, hands balled up at her sides. "Why?! Because when I get an A in every subject in school I don't get recognized for it but when you want some Udon mom jumps up for you. Because she misses my recitals to go see your dance competitions! Because you make me look bad at school and most of all because you're a dork! A Big, STUPID DORK!" Aiko screamed tears streaming down her face. "You didn't even bat an eyelash when Naruto showed up out of nowhere, did you already know?! Why didn't anyone tell me? Why are you always the first to know?! Why are you so special!" She opened her eyes to see her smaller sister crying silently.

"M-mama doesn't treat us different. If anything, y-you always get treated better. Mama loves us both, Aiko-chan, but she has to treat us differently. Even though we look just alike, we are'nt the same." Miko sniffles between words, the back of her hands were pressed against her eyes to try and keep the tears from coming out. "Mama says you're just like papa. I'd give anything to have a part of papa with me Nee-chan, anything. You might not remember him but I do, I remember everything! Maybe that's why she does more for me, because it hurts that you remind her of him. But it hurts me because my own sister hates me because of it Nee-chan! Auntie Ino told me who papa was and all about him and I wanted to get closer with you because of it, but you pushed me away!"

Aiko grabbed Miko by the arm and yanked her forward, "Why do you still care about him! You see what he did to mom but you still want to be around him?! He's nothing but a jerk!"

"He is not! He loves us! He loves Mama!"

"Stop lying to yourself-"

"-What is going on in here?!"

The three girls turned around to see Claire's mother walk into the room, arms crossed over her chest.

Aiko let go of Miko's arm and backed up a few steps. "Nothing Mrs. Latamer. We just got too excited about the show."

The woman looked suspiciously between the two sisters before nodding. "Well, it's time for bed anyway, you three have school in the morning."

They nodded and headed up stairs to prepare for bed. Claire decided that it would be better if Aiko slept on the bed while Miko and herself slept on the floor. The girls silently agreed and changed into their clothes before crawling into their resting places. Claire's mother came and said good night before turning the light off.

It wasn't long until Miko heard the snores of the two girls near her and for the last time that night she sighed. Closing her eyes,she let her mind drift off and soon sleep began to cradle her, pulling her under into it's gentle embrace only to be startled awake...That wasn't the personification of sleep holding her, it was an actual person!

Her eyes snapped open to look at the tanned arms holding her and the few stray strands of blonde hair that draped across her breast. "C-claire-san?" She whispered. Said person let out a loud snort in their sleep and only snuggled closer to the warm body she was slowly wrapping herself around. Miko blushed when Claire's hand flexed around her breast but, controlling her jump-started hormones, she just bit her lip and closed her eyes. Sadly, she knew this would be a situation in the morning, but for now, she was just going to sleep the days' stress away in the arms of her sisters' best friend.

She failed to notice the young blondes' eye crack open or the smile that spread across her face.

* * *

"We should find out what's going on, I have a bad feeling about all of this."

Hinata lifted her head from her hands to look at her ex. "We should wait and see if she calls, we should also talk about what just happened between us."

Naruto sighed and sat on the floor next to her chair. "Alright. Talk."

Hinata pressed her fingers into the cloth of the chair cushion, "We can't get back together."

"Why the hell not?!"

She looked at him wide eyed, "Because, Naruto. Believe it or not i'm still hurting. The girls are still hurting. You. Have. A. Wife. And a child on the way. What did you think was going to happen?"

Naruto balled his fists up in his lap. "I don't know, I wish everything was simple like it used to be. I didn't want to stay away from you and the girls. I wanted to fix things with you."

"But you cheated on me with...Her"

"I didn't know what I wanted Hinata! I thought my highschool crush with her was real."

"But you dated her twice before we got married, Naruto."

"And then you got pregnant and I didn't want to abandon you."

"So your cheating is justified then?"

"No! It's not!"

"Then what are you saying?" Hinata slid down from the chair and onto her knees in front of him. "Are you saying I forced you into marriage when you were'nt ready?"

Naruto was silent for a moment before he nodded. "Yes. I wasn't ready at all."

"But you married her two years later." Hinata shook her head in both anger and sadness. "It sounds like to me you weren't ready for someone to love you for real." Hinata stood up and walked to the staircase. "Go home to your wife Naruto, call me only if you want to spend time with Aiko and Miko. Don't forget to lock the door on your way out."

Naruto watched the woman he loved walk up the staircase before he finally stood up and picked his clothes up off the ground.

* * *

From the moment Aiko woke she was angry. As she lifted her head from the pillow, she noticed something odd on the floor. "Claire? Miko?" The former of the two was laying half across the latter with her face nestled between her sisters breasts. Miko, who was laying on her back, had one hand threaded in Claire's hair and another wrapped around the girls' waist.

Aiko's cheeks flushed red from anger as she fisted the sheets. She jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom just as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Why does she take everything from me?!"

* * *

**A/N**: No Temari, Sakura or Ino this chapter but they'll be back in the next. I just wanted to build the conflict for the next installment since this one is almost over. In two chapters there will be a three and a half month time skip. Four chapters left till the end of this story and then another time skip to start the beginning of the next. I will also be putting descriptions of Shay and Claire on my profile because they will have bigger roles after the longer time skip. Thank you for reading! Please review, it makes me all fuzzy inside when you do!


	14. Chapter 13

**Love Child, Crimson Truth**

**Chapter 13**

**Crimson Truth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted material used or referenced to in this fanfic. I do, however, own Aiko and Miko...**

"I don't wanna get up..." The sun was trying desperately to peak through the folds of the comforter that one Sakura Haruno held over her head. The bed was so warm and soft, so unlike the bed at her own home, she just wanted to stay in it forever. Finally the sun became bright enough to pry her tired eyes open and she swung her legs around to touch the floor. The pinkette raised her arms above her head in a bone popping stretch and sighed happily.

!CRASH!

Sakura jumped at the sudden noise and walked out of the guest room of her friend's house.

"Why didn't you tell me she fucking did it?! All this time you knew it was her and you didn't let me know?! You let me befriend the woman who put my brother in a coma, you heartless bastard!"

Sakura peaked her head around the corner and gasped at the sight before her. Temari was being held to the ground by her husband, knife in hand and broken glass surrounding them. The television was loud with the news of the day and Shikamaru's cell phone was going off.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know for sure! I had no proof and there was no witnesses. I'm not a detective sweetheart, what was I to do?"

Temari stopped struggling and laid still, tears falling from her eyes. "She tricked me...for all these years..."

Shikamaru bent down and kissed his wife's cheek tenderly before releasing her wrists and taking the knife from her. "I know, she'll get what's coming to to her, Ino won't be able to escape this."

_**::Flash::**_

_How can someone be here one day, and gone the next? What was this insane feeling creeping up on her, why couldn't she cry? 17 year old Temari sat in the back of her World Histories classroom twirling a pencil in her fingers and staring out the window. It's been three days since her brother passed away and she really shouldn't have been back in school, but she couldn't go back home to her quiet house._

_The days went by in a blur to her, nothing really seemed to matter. When people tried to talk to her, she didn't even see them, let alone hear them. Could you really blame her? _

"_Hey..."_

_Temari felt a tap on her shoulder, the first thing she's felt in days, and she turned to the offender of her personal space. "What?"_

_The girl in front of her just smiled brightly. "I'm Ino Yamanaki, Nice to meet you!" _

_Temari looked at her outstretched hand in disdain. "What do you want, Ino."_

_The girls' smile faltered for a second as she pulled her hand back just a smidgen. "I...Want to be friends. I know it must be hard dealing with all this by yourself, especially witnessing the accident..." Ino looked sadly to the floor for a second before looking up at Temari again. "But if you had friends to help you through it...everything could get better faster, right?"_

_Temari turned away from her and looked out the window again. "Leave me alone." _

_Ino sighed and stood up from her bent position. "Well, I'll try, but it's kind of hard to do that when you're partnered with someone for the final project of the year." Ino looked at Temari from the corner of her eye, a knowing smirk on her face. "Didn't you fail this class last year?"_

_Temari stiffened and growled before turning to her. "You chose me on purpose." _

_Ino shrugged. "Cosmo magazine said class projects help build friendships so, why not?"_

_Temari looked at her desk for a second before sighing. "Fine, only because you're stubborn."_

_The girl smiled triumphantly, "One of my best qualities, you'll learn."_

_**::Back::**_

Temari covered her face with her hands letting out a heaving wail. "The bitch played me from the beginning!"

Shikamaru sighed and pulled his still ringing cellphone out of his pocket. "Hello?...He remembers everything?...Does Ms. Hyuga know yet?...Yes, yes. I'll be there as soon as I can."

The business man put his cellphone away before bending down to lift his wife into his arms. "It's okay sweetheart, everything is going to be fine."

Sakura turned and ran into the guest room just Shikamaru came down the hallway with Temari. Safely behind the closed door, she reviewed the facts. Ino killed Kankuro, Ino and Temari have been friends for years even when she told her they weren't and lastly, someone just got their memories back and Shikamaru was nervous about it. What does Hinata have to do with it though?

Sakura rubbed her belly slowly, the answer was at the tip of her fingers...If only she knew more...

* * *

A loud beep echoed throughout the room as the heavy metal door swung open. Heals clicked against the floor quickly as two women entered the room. The police officer asked them both to take a seat and retreated to a corner when they both complied. Soon after, the door on the other side of the bullet proof divider opened and a blond woman wearing an orange jumpsuit was lead out by two cops. One of the woman in the chair almost jumped up but remained seated when the officer ordered it.

When the blonde woman was seated and shakled, the officers near her backed away.

"Ino, Hanabi said she'd be happy to be your lawyer. We'll get you out of here in no time. How dare they accuse you of murdering Kankuro, that's terrible!"

The blone murderer looked at her best friend sadly. "I did do it Hinata, I turned myself in."

Both Hanabi and Hinata looked at her stunned. "Wha-what?"

Hanabi pulled a few papers out of her breifcase and shuffled though them before reading off a list. "You're charged with ManSlauter, two accounts of reckless endangerment, second degree murder, one account of driving under the influence, and the obvious Hit and Run. You agree that you are guilty for all of these crimes?"

Ino nodded her head, tears falling from her eys. "Yes, that and more. Hinata, there's something I have to tell you."

Hinata looked at her friend with tear in her eyes. "What is it, Ino? What else could you have possibly done?"

Ino bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. "I...I'm the reason...Naruto and Sakura started dating in the first place. I wanted her to leave me and Sasuke alone, she wouldn't stop calling him and threatening me. So I told Naruto to go after her...Then when you realized he was cheating...I called his Agent and told him that it would be bad publicity if the public found out about it. Thats why...Thats why no one but our friends know about you or your kids."

"B-but Why? Why would you do this to me?! After all we've been through...Why?!"

"To protect my son from her. To protect my career from being destroyed." Ino said with a sad smile.

Hanabi glared at the prisoner. "So you ruined her relationship with Naruto and Sakura, Murdered Kankuro and you also have a hidden son? What else are you hiding."

Ino sniffed and shrugged, giving them a watery smile. "I have a tattoo on my ass..."

"Fuck you Ino."

Both woman looked startled at Hinata who was now standing, her fists clenched to her sides. "After all my family did for you...I can't believe you'd hurt me like this." She picked up her purse and started walking to the door. "Good thing I never told you that he's still alive then, huh?"

Ino looked at her sharply, "Who's still alive?!"

Hinata gave her one last dark look before she turned and walked out. "Good bye Ino."

"Who's still alive Hinata?! Who is! Hinataaaaaaa~!"

Hinata let the tears fall as she heard the anguished cry of her long time friend. But no more would she be tricked. This was the start of the new Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

Shikamaru stubbed out his ciggerrette when he saw Hinata approach. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was slightly tossled like she had run her fingers through it too many times.

"You okay?" He asked when she stopped in front of him.

"Fine, Lets go see him."

He nodded, not worth getting on her bad side. He tossed the butt and followed her into the hospital...

* * *

**_A/N:_** Yeah, if there's a lot of spelling mistakes toward the end, it's cuz my openoffice was being a giant douche and wouldn't let me go back and fix it. I can't even see how many words this is so yeah. Anyway, cliffhanger no jutsu! I would also like to give kisses out to my reviewers and a special make-out session for a guest reviewer called TL. Dude, you're too smart, get outta my head! Review if you have time! It makes me all kinds of horny xD


	15. Chapter 14

**Love Child, Crimson Truth**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted material used or referenced to in this fanfic. I do, however, own Aiko and Miko...**

**A/N: Wow. Okay. Lots of people upset out there xD. The ClairexMiko will not be happening till the next installment when they are much older. I didn't elaborate on Ino's back story because I'm writing a whole separate story from her point of view from childhood up to this point. Lastly, Naruto and Hinata will NOT be getting back together in this one. The next installment will probably be twice as long as this one because of all the OC's (Of which I gave a warning about in the summery) and to give them time to work stuff out. I have ideas for the stories I write, like what I want to happen at certain points, but I don't plan out every detail before I write it and I usually don't edit much before I post. Half the time I wing the f ck outta it.**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she closed the front door to her lavish home behind her. She walked briskly into the living room, stopping only to kick her shoes off into a corner in the foyer. The pregnant woman was about to strip off her coat when she noticed her husband sitting the recliner and staring at the ceiling. When he didn't move she slowly pulled her arms out of her coat, sighing as she did so. "There's something I have to tell you, Naruto."

He didn't move. She dropped her coat on the couch and moved to sit next to him. The pinkette tentatively placed her hand on top of his and bit her lip. "Well, I'm—We're having multiples!"

Naruto's head turned to look at her, red rimmed his eyes and his hair was a mess. "How many?"

Sakura smiled encouragingly. "Four."

Naruto closed his eyes tightly, "What is with you women and multiple children?" His eyes opened and once more he stared at the ceiling. "Of maybe it's my sperm that keep doing this..."

Sakura snatched her hand away from him, anger on her face. "You're an idiot. Why do you always dismiss anything I say about us?! What happened to _us_ Naruto? We were happy!"

Naruto sighed before sitting up in his chair. "We were happy Sakura, I agree. I was still looking for thrills and chasing after my first crush but..." He looked at her sadly and rubbed a hand over his 5 o'clock shadow, "I got over you. You were...My conquest. After I had you I didn't really know what to do."

Sakura stood up, hands pressed to her belly. "But I love you. I love you and as soon as I start to really love you...you changed. Did you ever mean what you said about loving me?"

Naruto stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "I thought I did. The love I feel for you, it's not what it should be. It feels too immature, too fragile." He placed his hands on her belly then and looked down at the bump. "I love you because you are the mother of my children. I love you because you were a good friend for a very long time." He lifted his eyes to meet hers again. "But I don't love you like I should love my wife."

Sakura snatched her gaze from him and rooted them to the floor. "So you want a divorce then?"

Naruto dropped his hands and nodded. "It would be for the best."

"Well what about you're children? How am I going to take care of four kids by myself?!"

The blonde man chuckled to himself for a second. "Hmm, I didn't really think about that."

Sakura glared at him. "You never do. Asshole."

"Hey, I'm not that bad. I'll make you a deal. I will stay for three years, help you with the kids and everything. After that, if things aren't better between us...We get the divorce. I'll visit with them and everything. How's that sound?"

Sakura nodded slowly. At least she'd have the help she needs and hopefully...She looked at her hands rubbing circles on her baby bump...hopefully she could convince him to stay...

* * *

Hinata sat down in the uncomfortable chair the nursing staff had placed in the room. It was cold and smelled like chemicals. She hated it here and yet she came twice a week for the last three months. Ever since he woke up. The chair next to her shifted as Shikamaru sat and sighed probably for the seventh time in the last five minutes.

"I can remember everything now, Hime...It's weird...like the memories from the last three months and the ones from so long ago...they're mixing."

Hinata turned to the man sitting up in the bed, arms crossed over his chest and eyes bloodshot most likely from crying. She smiled softly. "I can't imagine how you must feel, Sasuke. I'm sorry this happened to you."

The man nodded and sighed. "What happened to my...To Itachi?"

Shikamaru leaned back in his chair as he spoke, "He turned the gun on himself after murdering your parents and shooting you in the back. It was a miracle that Hinata and I found you that day."

Hinata looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at the patient. "You had somehow ran to the lake near the high school. Shikamaru and I were partners for the Biology project in school. You know, the one with the squirrels? Well, we found you lying there bleeding. We called my father and you went to the hospital."

Sasuke nodded. "How's Ino? And my Son?"

"Son?" Shikamaru's eyes got wide as he looked between the two. "You have a son?"

Sasuke nodded, eyes narrowing. "Yes. With Ino. I assume all is well with them."

Hinata sqirmed uncomfortably in her seat. "Well, you see...Ino is in jail and no one but her know's where your son is."

Sasuke glared at the two of them, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. "What was she charged for?"

"Murder."

"Who the fuck did she kill?!"

"Kankuro apparently."

Sasuke looked at them stunned. "You're telling me that Ino was the one who ran over Kankuro?"

Both visitors nodded and Sasuke turned to look at the wall. "How come she's never come to see me?"

Hinata and Shikamaru looked at each other before Hinata turned back to look at him. "I...I didn't want to get her hopes up...There was only a slight possibility that you would ever wake up. You had a severe concussion when you passed out. When you woke with no memories...I didn't want to disappoint her. She loved you so very much...So much that she kind of lost it when she thought you died."

"What about everyone else?"

Shikamaru rubbed a hand over his face. "No one else knows. Only us, a few well paid nurses and a doctor know you're alive."

The man sighed. "Then go tell them. Everyone. Now." Shikamaru nodded as well as Hinata. When both moved to leave Sasuke reached a hand out and grabbed Hinata's wrist. "Please...Stay. Just for a little bit..."

Hinata smiled softly, empathy filled her as she nodded and took her seat again. "See you later, Shikamaru, give my regards to your wife for me?"

Shikamaru smirked knowingly and left, a cigarette instantly reaching his fingers.

* * *

A/N: Three month time skip is next then the next part.


	16. Chapter 15

**Love Child, Crimson Truth**

**Chapter 15**

**A Filler…Of sorts…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted material used or referenced to in this fanfic. I do, however, own Aiko and Miko...**

* * *

_~Two Months Ago~_

_The air was brisk; the wind blew harshly and threw piles of browning leaves at the surrounding buildings. The transition between fall and winter did not occur gradually this year, but Ms. Hinata Hyuga was having no problem with it at all. She loved this season and the layers she got to cover herself in. Yes, it was all very wonderful to her._

_The car door slammed shut as she was walked away from it, a small smile on her face. Her soccer mom tennis shoes were barely heard as she walked down the sidewalks toward the hospital. The automatic doors slid open as she neared them and a big gust of hot air hit her right in the face causing a few loose strands of hair to stick to her forehead and cheeks. Smiling at Jamie, a very dark skinned, broad shouldered male security guard, Hinata signed her name in on the visitors' log. As soon as she had finished she waved and walked off to her destination, humming a happy tune as she went. _

_The hallways were long and winding, but it didn't bother her. In fact, she preferred it this way. Most people don't want to put that much effort into finding something they aren't sure is even there. To her, this was a much easier way to keep a secret; hidden in plain sight. Slowly she rounded a corner, checking behind her to make sure no one was following her, and opened a plain white door at the end of the hall. _

_A bright light came on as she shut the door behind her. The room was small, only big enough to hold three people comfortable, and had three doors. Reaching into her pocket, Hinata pulled out a thin silver key and inserted it into the lock of the last door on the right. Twisting it gently, the door swung open and the light turned off in the room. _

_"Are you back to see me Ms. Hyuga?"_

_Hinata smiled at the voice that called through the door before walking into the room and shutting it behind her. "I am. How are you feeling?" She walked slowly to sit in the chair by the patients' bed and studied the man lounging in it. His dark hair was messy in an endearing sort of way and his skin was pale from the lack of sun. He seemed to be putting on a little bit of weight, this she was extremely glad to see. He looked absolutely dreadful when he had first woken up. _

_The man opened one eye to look at her and smiled. "I'm better now that you're here." _

_Hinata blushed, subconsciously brushing the comment off. "That's good to hear. Have you been able to walk any farther today?" She placed her purse on the ground and crossed her legs over each other to make herself more comfortable._

_"I've made it to the end of the hallway to the rehabilitation room." The man smiled again at her, teeth glistening in the light. "My goal is to make it to your heart."_

_Hinata giggled. "Oh Sasuke, you're so funny."_

_The man frowned and raised an eyebrow. "I'm being serious. I'm always serious Ms. Hyuga."_

_Hinata just smiled warmly at the man. "I know Sasuke. So have you been able to remember anything yet?"_

_Sasuke shook his head no before looking down at his hands. "It's blurry. I can hear voices of people that I knew but…that's it. Never any names or anything else for that matter." He looked at her again. "I remember yours and Shikamarus' voice though. It's hard to forget yours." _

_"If that's not progress then I don't know what is!" Hinata sighed softly as she stood up. "Well, I have to go." _

_"Already? But you just got here!"_

_The mother of twins smiled at the man as she picked her purse up off the floor. "I know, but I have to take my daughter to a dance competition. I promise I'll be back to see you soon."_

_Sasuke looked at her, loneliness written all over him. "When?" _

_"In three days?" _

_"Make it two and I'll call it a deal." _

_Hinata smiled at the man's antics. "You're so silly Sasuke. Okay, two days." _

_Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "Promise?"_

_Hinata leaned over and gave the man a motherly kiss on his cheek. "I swear. See you soon Sasuke!" _

_Sasuke pressed a hand to his cheek as he watched the woman walk out of the hospital room. If only he could go with her…_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, like I told you before. If I'm updating before Spring break, that means I'm procrastinating. I have two essays to write and a Japanese test to study for but here I am writing fillers because this is like 10X more interesting…..I suck…Hope you guys enjoyed it or well, hated it because it's not NaruHina but still it shows where their thinking is. Sasuke(beforememories) Sees Hinata at a potential mate while Hinata treats Sasuke like a perverted old man who can't help how he feels…So don't get too mad? **


	17. Chapter 16

******Love Child, Crimson Truth**

******Chapter 15**

******Another filler...Sorry xD**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted material used or referenced to in this fanfic. I do, however, own Aiko and Miko...**

"_Miss Hinata, your hands are so smooth..."_

_Hinata smiled as she brushed a few strands of the man's hair away from his face. "My daughters forced me to take them to the nail salon this morning." _

_The man smiled at her brightly. "Oh, is that so? Well, one day you'll have to bring them to see me so I can thank them for such a wonderful gift." _

_The woman giggled softly. "You are too much Sasuke...Sometimes you just..." She stopped gazing off a bit as her hand floated through his ebony hair. _

"_Sometime I just what?" _

_Hinata looked at him for a moment before a soft smile graced her face. "Sometimes you just make me wish things. That's all." She sighed before bringing her hands back down to her lap? "Have you remembered anything yet?"_

* * *

"Hinata?"

The mother of twins blinked her memories away to look at the tall man who just entered the room. "Yes Shika?"

The man put his hands in his pockets before sighing heavily. "They're all waiting outside. Do you think this is okay? I mean...This will really hurt them..."

Hinata bit her lip as she pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on. "I don't know Shika, but this is what he wants."

The businessman growled in frustration as he scratched his head. "I'm going to get hell for this when we get home..." He looked at Hinata from the corner of his eye. "You ready to see them?"

Hinata took in a deep breath before nodding. "I can do it. For a little while... maybe."

"Okay, I'll go get them. You go tell Sasuke." With that he turned around and walked out the door.

Hinata sighed before walking down the long hallway that led to the rehabilitation room. On one of the blue mats she spotted Sasuke who was doing push ups with a determined look on his face. Hearing her enter the room he did one lat rep before he pushed himself into a sitting position. "They're outside. All of them. Well...Except Ino."

Sasuke looked at her, emotions flying across his face too fast for her to comprehend them. "It's weird..."

Hinata's head tilted to the side a bit in confusion. "What is?"

The man looked at her with an intensity Hinata was unfamiliar with as he stood up and walked towards her. "These feeling is have...They're strong...I love Ino but at the same time I can't get you out of my head."

Hinata smiled softly, sympathetic. "Sauske, what you're feeling is normal for coma patients. The doctors said you might experience confusion for a little while. For me...The things you feel for me are only because you feel connected from your vulnerability—"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, it's not! I know it's not...I just-"

Gasps erupted from the entrance of the rehabilitation room. Hinata and Sauske turned to the newcomers with a look of surprise.

"S-Sasuke? But...But how?!"

Sasuke turned to Sakura, his surprise turning to astonishment. "Wow Sakura, you're huge."

Sakura didn't seem to hear him as tears started falling from her eyes. "You...You're alive?" She took small steps toward him, one hand reached out as if to grab him even though there was at least two and a half meters between them.

Sasuke glanced at Hinata and Shikamaru briefly before nodding to her. "Yeah, Sakura. I'm Alive."

"But how?" Naruto said, eyes wide and fists shaking.

"Nice to see you too..." Sasuke muttered under his breath before running his fingers through his hair. "I was in a coma. I only woke up about three and a half months ago..."

"Why are we just finding out about this then?!" Sakura screeched.

"Hinata and I felt it was in everyone's best interest to hold off on telling you." Shikamaru said as he stepping in front of the group, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked each one of them in the eye. "I know this may be a bit hard to see and hear but Sasuke has not had any recollection of his past up until today. The day the docters told Hinata, and I that he might have never woken up was the day we decided not to say anything and let the world think that Sasuke Uchiha had died. After he woke up with no memories, we decided to coninue on as we were with only more frequent visits in hopes that we could stir something in his head. As you can see, it may have taken some time...however we did bring Sasuke back to you all."

They all stared at the three of them before Sakura pushed past Shikamaru and started hobbling to the pair. Everyone knew how much Sakura losed Sasuke before he "died" and thought it was normal to see her going to him. However, no one suspected that she would through a punch right into Hinata's left cheek. Immediately three figures leaped forward, two to pull back Sakura and one to catch Hinata as she started to fall back. "You fucking bitch! Why did you keep him from me?!

"Are you okay?" Sasuke whispered in Hinata's ear as he cradled her face in one of his hands.

Hinata nodded as she stood back up on her own before ducting herself off. "I'm fine."

"Who gave you the right huh?! You just want everything don't you you spoiled little brat! Why don't you stop praying on other peoples left overs you filthy whore!" Sakura screamed.

"Shut up Sakura, you need to calm down."

"Shikamaru's right, this isn't good for the babies..." Naruto soothed. Sakura stopped moving, her breathing heavy as she glared at the now injured woman. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and started rocking her back and forth. Hinata looked away from the two of them, tears stinging her eyes.

Sighs echoed from behind the pair as Kiba, Choji, Temari, Garra and Shino shook their heads sadly.

Sasuke turned to look back at the group of people, rage in his eyes. "What the fuck happened when I was out?!"

* * *

**__****A/N: Wow, it's been a while hasn't it? It's my spring break so I'm trying to get as much writing done as possible with both ADS and LCCT as well as starting the out lines on a few more fanfiction that seemed to have erupted from my head during the beginning of this semester. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, Review if you love me!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Love Child, Crimson Truth**

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted material used or referenced to in this fanfic. I do, however, own Aiko and Miko...**

* * *

Hinata hadn't been sleeping well.

She noticed this when she looked in the mirror and saw the purple bags under her eyes and the cracked skin on her lips. All the mother could do was sigh and step away from the mirror to turn the water on for her shower. Her body ached and she really would much rather soak in the bath for a good hour but she had already over slept as it is. The bluenette let out a sigh of pleasure when the steamy water pummeled her skin as she closed her eyes, allowing her thoughts to lead her where they wanted.

It had been two months since Sasuke had remembered everything. Two months since Ino had revealed her betrayal and two months since Naruto...Hinata ran her fingers through her wet hair and growled in frustration. They hadn't said anything more to each other except civil hellos' and good-byes when she dropped Miko off as his house for a weekend. Not that she was complaining. No, that would be wrong. She really hadn't had time to sit down and think about what had happened the night of her daughters concert and she was glad for it. Her sub-conscious mind however, had been taking it out on her in her dreams.

Hinata shook the thoughts from her head and washed her body before stepping out of the shower. She took one last look in the mirror and sighed. She needed to lay off the cinnamon buns, she gains weight far too easily. Wrapping herself in a big purple towel, she decided to stop stalling and got ready for the day.

* * *

Hinata looked around the room. Many mothers from her daughters' dance class were present as well as a few teachers from her high-school. On the other side of the courtroom sat a very pregnant Sakura Haruno whose hand was being held by her husband. Next to Naruto stood Choji, whose shoulders shook from anger and despair.

"Don't worry, she's not going to hit you again."

Hinata smiled at Sasuke who had placed a calming hand on hers. "Thank you for being here."

He only smirked and squeezed her hand. The door behind the judges station opened and a pale man with balding hair walked out.

"The Court is in session. All rise."

Hinata stood and watched as the judge as in his seat, a deep scowl on his face.

"You may be seated." The judge shuffled papers around on his desk. "We are here on the matter of Akamichi V.S. The State as well as Akamichi V.S. Nara." The older man's voice was raw and raspy as if he had been smoking cigars all of his life. He looked up from his papers to gaze around the room. "Where is the defendant?"

A red headed lawyer stepped forward. "She...was being a bit difficult. She should be here shortly." Just then the doors opened and two guards were practically dragging the blond woman out. "And here she is!"

Hinata felt the woman's eyes stop on her before moving on to the man who stood right next to her. "Sasuke..." Ino whispered. Her eyes returned back to Hinata, this time only hate stirred in them. "You bitch."

The judges hammer rang out and the guards continued drag the blond woman to the bench. "I will have order in my court room." When she was seated and cuffed to the floor the judge turned his gaze to the prosecutor. "What are the charges?"

A short dark haired man hobbled from behind the table with a yellowed document in his hands. " Hit and run, Second Degree Murder, DWI, and Reckless Endangerment your honor."

The judge nodded and turned to the defense counselor. "How does the defendant plead?"

The red-headed woman folded her hands in front of her on the table. "Guilty your honor."

"Based upon the severity of the charges, Mrs. Akamichi is sentenced to 25 to life. The documentation will be printed out shortly. Court is dismissed."

"Well that was quick..." Hinata heard Naruto say in a not so quiet whisper.

"Hey, let's go."

Hinata smiled up at Sasuke before nodding and picking her purse up off the bench. They slid out of the row and were about to make their way down the middle aisle when Ino spoke up. "I will _never_ forgive you."

Hinata looked sadly at her ex-best-friend and shook her head. "I don't think any of us will forgive you either."

* * *

"Okaa-san! I'm home!" Miko kicked her shoes off and tossed her book-bag onto the couch. After looking around the house for her mother, the girl sighed. "Not here..." she began to drag her feet to the couch where her back back was and pulled out her sketch book and a pencil. "I'll do my homework later..."

She plopped down on the couch and folded her legs under her and set out to begin sketching her persona. Halfway through sketching out the head and hair the tip of her pencil snapped off and she sighed once more. She sifted through her back pack in search for her pencil sharpener only to come up with nothing. "Where did I put it..."

Miko hopped off the couch and started searching the house once more. After searching nearly every room and coming up with nothing, she frowned. "Oh right! Kaa-san has one in her room!" She tapped her chin with her finger as she walked around the room, eyes quickly skimming over the bedside table and the night stand and finding nothing. She walked around the bed and headed for the closet only to kick a shoes box from under the bed. Hearing a few things clink together from the inside, Miko decided to indulge her growing curiosity.

She sad down on the floor and slowly slid the lid off the box. She tilted her head to the side as she pulled out a picture she had never seen before. Flipping the picture over, she read the words written on the back. "Best Friends Forever! Love you Hina-chan! XOXO ~Sakura-chan..." She turned back to look at the from of the picture and frowned, this must have been when her kaa-san was younger. Her mother stood between a brown haired freckled face girl with a pink bow in her hair and a blond boy with an orange shirt on. She smiled at the blush her kaa-san wore and the closeness she saw between the three of them.

She sat the picture aside and shuffled through the box again, this time pulling out an envelope with her Tou-san's name one it. Curiosity bit her again and she slid the envelope open and pulled a worn letter out. She briefly skimmed over the letter before she folded it up and tucked it in her pocket. Hastily she shoved the contents back into the box before sliding it back under the bed. This letter was something her tou-san needed to see...

* * *

Aiko stabbed the banana with her spoon. "She's still weird though." She turned her head to look at her best friend. "How would you deal with this if it were you?"

"If it were me..." Claire blushed and turned her head to stare down at her food. "Well, she won't have to bother you soon. She's gonna be too obsessed with her baby brothers. Just like you wanted right?"

Aiko stared at her friend for a second before sighing. "Yeah...But then my mom is going to try and get me all involved with them too."

The blonde reached her spoon out and scooped a bit of icecream out of her friends bowl. "Why don't you anyway?"

Aiko chewed on a piece of banana for a second. "Because...He left us. He didn't care how we felt and he didn't care that he hurt mom. Why should I care about him? Miko can go running back to him but I wont. Someone has to protect mom when everything falls to pieces."

"Wooow~ Ai! You sounded so grown up!"

"Sh-shut it!"

"So... about that AP History Homework..."

* * *

**A/N: So I'm done for this semester, gonna have a bit more time to write at least until I get a job or start volunteering somewhere. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter is the last chapter! Then onto the last in the series! Yes there will be Shojo Ai in the next one but no Yuri. They may get a little touchy feely but no clothes are coming off. I'm writing Never Too Late (second in my yuri series) now, but it's a little hard to do xD. Anyway, It's been great writing this and I hope you will stop by my page to read some of my other works...Even if the majority of them aren't finished. XOXO! ReViEw?**


End file.
